Winx Club: Blooms Pregnancy Story
by Violet.Emma.Winx.Club
Summary: The Winx Club members still have Sirenix and they defeated Tritannus! Now they want to live in Gardenia again, because they completed their mission to defeat Tritannus and than they can look after their shop and the fairy-pets, without worrying about Tritannus or the Trix! But now they will visit Bloom's earth-parents again.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

The beginning

The Winx Club members still have Sirenix and they defeated Tritannus! Now they want to live in Gardenia again, because they completed their mission to defeat Tritannus and than they can look after their shop and the fairy-pets, without worrying about Tritannus or the Trix! But now they will visit Bloom's earth-parents again.

**In front of the door of Vanessas and Mikes house:**

Bloom:'Hello mum, how are you?' Bloom said friendly.

Vanessa:'Oh Bloom, Girls ... Hi ... Thanks, I'm fine ... But what are you doing here?'

Vanessa looked puzzled at them.

Stella:'Well, we defeated Tritannus and now we want to live here in Gardenia again and we want to look after our little fairy-pets and the shop! I wonder if the little fairy-pets have made a mess in the shop again?'

Everybody laughed, but Stella didn't know why.

Mike:'Do you want to come in and drink something?'

Bloom:'No, thanks. We just wanted to see you ... And now after we did that, we'll go to the shop and then Stella can yell at the fairy-pets again, but only when they have done everything dirty in the shop.' Everybody laughed again, and now Stella know why!

Stella:'But I bet they did a mess and everything dirty!'

Musa:'We'll see!'

**Later in the front of the shops door:**

Flora went in first, then Bloom, then Musa, then Aisha, then Tecna, and then as the last Stella.

Flora:'Oh ...'

Bloom:'... my ...'

Musa:'...Gosh!'

Aisha:'What a mess!'

Tecna:'Stella was right.'

Stella:'Yeah, I'm always right, and now the fairy-pets are getting to hear something from me! And these are not good things what they will hear!'

Flora:'No, don't do that Stella ... You know that they will always do it again, no matter how much you get upset or how much you yell at them, they will do it again!'

Stella:'Alright ... I won't yell at them.'

Flora:'Good ... But where are they?'

Tecna:'I don't know ... Let's look in our bedrooms upstairs.'

Flora:'Okay!'

**5 minutes later in front of Blooms room:**

Aisha:'Maybe there are in Blooms room.'

Musa:'Yeah, they weren't in the other rooms so they have to be in Blooms room!'

Bloom:'Let's go in!'

Flora:'Oh ... They are so sweet when they sleep.'

Flora smiled!

Bloom:'Oh yeah, especially when the sleep in my bed'

Bloom laughed a little bit and than the others laughed too. Their laughter woke up the fairy-pets! Bloom noticed that the fairy-pets were up and than she said it to the others and they all huged their own fairy-pet.

Tecna:'But now we have to clean up this mess?!'

Musa:'It looks like that we must to.'

Bloom:'Well than let's clean it up!'

Everyone had fun cleaning up all the mess, surprisingly, also Stella!

**Later in the evening:**

Stella:'I'm exhausted ... Can we go to the Frutti Music Bar?'

Aisha:'Yes, why not?!'

Stella:'Okay, than let's go!'

Bloom:'Go forward, I'll come later!'

Stella:'Okay ...'

Stella, Musa, Flora, Aisha and Tecna went to the Frutti Music Bar while Bloom went into the bathroom. She wasn't sure, so she had to do that. She did a pregnancy test! And now she is sure!

Bloom said to herself:'Oh my god, I'm pregnant!'

She thought:'What should I say to Sky? What should I say to the girls? What will Sky and the girls say?! ... Oh no, too much thoughts!'


	2. Chapter 2: The surprising News

The surprising News

**The same day later in the Frutti Music Bar:**

Stella:'Oh look girls ... there's coming Bloom!'  
Bloom:'Hi Girls!'  
The Girls:'Hi!'  
Flora to Bloom:'Why didn't you come sooner?'  
Bloom:'I had to do something!'  
Flora:'Okay.'  
Bloom to Stella:'Stella, do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?'  
Stella:'Oh yeah, I need new clothes again!'  
Stella smiled!  
Musa:'But you already have so much clothes!?'  
Stella:'But a princess need much clothes!'  
Musa:'I rather think that you need more clothes, because Aisha and Bloom are also princesses and they haven't so many clothes as you!'  
Stella:'But ... I just need more clothes!'  
Musa:'Okay, okay!'  
Everyone laughed!

**The next day:**

Bloom:'Stella, wake up!'  
Stella murmured:'What is?'  
Bloom:'I asked you yesterday if you want to go shopping with me today ... remember?'  
Stella:'Oh yeah!'  
Stella got quickly up, showered, dressed up and had been ready!  
Stella:'We can go now.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Bloom and Stella went downstairs to the others.  
Bloom:'Bye Girls, see you later!'  
The Girls:'Bye!'

**In one of the most famous and most expensive clothes shops in Gardenia:**

Stella:'Oh my God, what a selection of so horny dresses!'  
Bloom:'Yeah!'  
Stella:'Look ... this one is so pretty ... or this one?!'  
Stella pointed with her finger on different clothes.  
Bloom:'All these dresses are pretty!'  
Stella:'OH MY GOSH ... I need this dress!'  
Stella pointed with her finger on a yellow long dress with orange flowers!  
Bloom:'I think when you wear it Brandon will love you even more!'  
Stella:'Yeah! Let's look what size it has!'  
Stella and Bloom went to the shelf where the dress is!  
Stella:'Oh no, it's too big for me!'  
Stella was sad!  
Bloom:'Let's get over there to the seller to ask if they still have one in your size in stock!'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Stella and Bloom went to the seller!  
Stella:'Excuse me. Do you have that dress over the in my size in your stock?'  
Seller:'Than what is your size?'  
Stella:'It's S!'  
Seller:'I'm not sure if we still have one in your size in stock ... But I can look!'  
Stella:'That would be nice.'

**2 minutes later:**

Seller:'Sorry, but we haven't the dress in your size, only the one over there.'  
The seller pointed with her finger on the yellow long dress with orange flowers.  
Stella:'Well than okay, thanks for your help.'  
Seller:'You're welcome.'  
Stella and Bloom went back to shelf where the dress is!  
Stella:'I'm so sad that they haven't this beautiful dress in my size!'  
Bloom:'Maybe I can help you!'  
Stella didn't know what Bloom means and Bloom saw that Stella didn't know what she means!  
Bloom:'I mean I can make the dress smaller, in your size, for you!'  
Stella:'Would you do that please for me?'  
Bloom:'Yes.'  
Bloom made a spell on the dress. It made the dress in Stellas size!  
Bloom:'Look. Which size has it now?'  
Stella looked and noticed that the dress is in her size now!  
Stella:'Oh thank you Bloom, you're the best!'  
Bloom:'You're welcome ...'  
Stella:'Are you coming with me to the dressing rooms to tell me how the dress looks on my body?'  
Bloom:'Yeah.'  
Stella and Bloom went to the dressing rooms and Stella went in one which was free!  
Stella:'You can come in now Bloom.'  
Bloom hasn't come in Stellas dressing room!  
Stella:'Bloom ... are you there?'  
Stella didn't hear a word from Bloom.  
Stella went out of the dressing room and noticed that Bloom was laying down on the floor! She knelt and shook Blooms body, but Bloom didn't respond!  
Stella screamed: 'HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! I NEED HELP!'  
The seller and some customers came to see what had happened!  
Seller:'What happened?'  
Stella:'Well, I just wanted to try the dress on me and I went to a dressing room and when I was ready I said to her that she can come in and look, but she didn't come in so I went out of the dressing room and saw her laying down on the floor. I already tried to wake her up, but she didn't!'  
Bloom woke up and saw all the guys, the seller and Stella around her!  
Bloom mumbled:'Why are you guys around me? What happened?'  
Stella:'When I was ready with dressing me up I said to you that you can come in the dressing room but you didn't so I look after you and than I saw you laying down on the floor and than I screamed HELP!'  
Bloom:'Oh?! Can we go home, I think I know why this all had happened and I need to talk to you why!'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Stella helped Bloom to stand up!  
Stella:'Please wait here. I just need to get out of this dress and buy it an than we can go home.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Stella went back to her dressing room while Bloom was thinking:'I have to say it to her. I just can't hide it anymore!'  
When Stella was in her normal clothes again she went with Bloom to the checkout to pay for the dress!  
Cashier:'Can I get $ 100 from you for the dress?'  
Stella:'Yeah, sure. Here it is!'  
Stella gave the cashier $ 100.  
Cashier:'Thanks. Bloom right?'  
Bloom nodded.  
Cashier:'I've heard that you had been laying down on the floor ... Are you alright?'  
Bloom:'Yes.'  
Cashier:'Okay. And here is your dress blondie.'  
The cashier smiled and gave the dress to Stella.  
Stella:'Thanks, bye.'  
Cashier:'Goodbye.'

**Later in front of the door of the shop "Love & Pet":**

Stella:'Hey look, there's a letter on the door.'  
Bloom and Stella readed the Letter. It says that Musa, Flora, Aisha, Tecna and the fairy-pets are in the Frutti Music Bar.  
Bloom:'It's good that they're not here because I need to talk to you alone. Let's go in my bedroom.'  
Stella:'Okay.'

**In Blooms bedroom:**

Bloom:'Come, let's sit on my bed.'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Kiko was sleeping on Blooms bed and Bloom put Kiko on her lap and stroked him, so that he still could sleep!  
Stella had sat right next to her!  
Stella:'So, what is it that you want to tell me?'  
Bloom began to cry.  
Stella:'Hey, why are you crying. Did I say something wrong?'  
Bloom didn't say anything. She just only looked at Stella with her weeping, big eyes. Then she looked at her belly and stroked him instead Kiko!  
Stella noticed it and thought:'Why is she stroking her belly? I have to ask her!'  
Stella:'Why are you stroking your belly?'  
Bloom said nothing, it was a disturbing silence!  
Stella:'Hello ... I'm talking to you!?'  
Bloom just only looked at Stella with her weeping, big eyes again. And than she said:'I'm pregnant'!  
Bloom began even more to cry!  
Stella:'OH MY GOD! That's beautiful. But why are you crying about this?'  
Bloom:'Because I thought you were mad or angry at me!'  
Stella:'No no, I never ever would be mad or angry at you, especially when you tell me you're pregnant!'  
Bloom:'Oh ... Thank you!'  
Stella:'But are you sure that you're pregnant?'  
Bloom:'Yes. I've already made a pregnancy test.'  
Stella:'Well than ... Did you tell it Sky?'  
Bloom:'No, not yet, you're the first, exept of me, who knows it! But I will tell it Sky, but first I want to tell it the grils.'  
Stella:'Okay, I will help you.'  
Bloom:'Thanks. I want to tell it them when they're back from the Frutti Music Bar.'  
Stella:'Okay!'  
Bloom smiled!


	3. Chapter 3: It's time to tell the Truth!

It's time to tell the Truth!

**5 minutes later:**

Bloom had stopped crying and calmed down. Than Bloom and Stella suddenly heard that someone's coming in the shop.  
Stella shouted out of Blooms room: 'Who's there?'  
Unknown person shouted back:'We are it!'  
Stella recognized the voice. It was Flora who talked for herself, Musa, Aisha and Tecna!  
Stella:'Oh hi girls.' Bloom:'Hi girls. Can you please come upstairs in my room?' Stella and Bloom shouted.  
Stella to Bloom:'Are you sure you want to do this?!'  
Bloom:'Yes. I have to tell them!'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
When Bloom and Stella finished their little conversation, Musa came as the first in Blooms room and asked:'What does Bloom have to tell us? What are you talking about?' Than Flora, Aisha and Tecna came in too and said:'Yeah ... What does Bloom have to tell us?'  
Bloom:'Well ... I have to tell you something important.'  
Aisha:'And what is it?'  
Bloom said nothing at first, but then she turned her head to Stella and looked in Stellas eyes with the "Should-I-say-it-Look". Stella just nodded. Bloom turned her head with her gaze back to the girls to say what she has to say!  
Bloom:'What I have to say you is ... I'm pregnant!'  
Bloom tried to smile a bit, but then she began to cry again.  
Flora:'Hey that's beautiful, why are you crying?'  
Bloom:'I don't know!'  
Flora:'Well, than just stop crying when you have no reason for it.'  
Bloom:'Alright.'  
Bloom carefully wiped her tears away and smiled a bit.  
Tecna:'Are you sure?'  
Bloom:'Yeah. I've already made a pregnancy test.'  
Tecna:'Okay.'  
Musa:'Have you already told Sky?'  
Bloom:'No, not yet. But I will. I just wanted to tell it you first, and now after I did that, I will tell it Sky!'  
Aisha:'Do you already know what the baby will be? I mean boy or girl?'  
Bloom:'I don't know yet. But when I had told it Sky, and when he's not angry with me, I will go with him to a doctor to see what our baby will be.'  
Aisha:'Cool.'  
Aisha smiled at Bloom, than Bloom smiled back.  
Flora:'But when will you tell him?'  
Bloom:'I'll tell him it tomorrow. I just want to go to bed now. It was a exhausting day for me and I'm tired and I just want to sleep.'  
The girls:'We understand. Sleep well!'  
Bloom:'Thanks. Goodnight.'  
The girls:'Night.'  
The girls went out and Bloom stood up of her bed and went to her mirror. She pulled her shirt a bit high, so she only could see her belly. She stroked him gently. She still couldn't believe that she's pregnant! When the girls arrived downstairs in the shop, they had a lot of thoughts.  
Stella tought:'What will Sky say?'  
Musa thought:'Will Sky break up with her?'  
Flora thought:'Oh that's so beautiful that Bloom's pregnant, but why did she told Stella first instead us all together?'  
Aisha thought:'I wonder what the baby will be?!'  
Tecna thought:'Maybe the baby will be a strong fairy as Bloom when she's a girl, or a good specialist as Sky when he's a boy.'  
They all thought different thoughts but didn't talk about them.  
Stella:'I'm tired too. I'm going to bed.'  
Musa:'I'm so tired. I just can't hold my eyes open.'  
Flora:'Me too.'  
Aisha:'Yeah, me too. I'm exhausted.'  
Tecna:'I'm tired too.'  
Than they all said to each other 'Goodnight'.  
They all went in their bedrooms with their fairy-pets to sleep.

**The next day:**

Bloom woke up slowly and comfortably, and noticed that her beautiful dream was over! Her dream was about her and Sky. She told Sky that she's pregnant and he was happy about it, but only in her dream. She just don't know what Sky will say in real life. But she will find it out today, because she will tell it Sky! She gets up from her bed and dressed up. She took Sky's favourite dress to wear. Than she gets downstairs and noticed that all the other girls were already awake.  
Stella:'Good morning Bloom.'  
Bloom:'Morning.'  
Musa:'How did you sleep?'  
Bloom:'Surprisingly good. I thought that I would dream about me and Sky and that I would tell him that I'm pregnant and he would break up with me. But it happened the exact opposite.'  
Musa:'Cool.'  
Bloom:'Yeah ... I'm hungry ... Can we eat breakfast now.'  
Flora:'Sure. It's already prepared.'  
Bloom:'Cool. Thanks.'  
Flora:'No problem!'  
Bloom smiled at Flora, than Flora smiled back!

**After breakfast:**

Bloom:'The breakfast was yummi.'  
Aisha:'Yeah, it was.'  
Bloom:'But now I have to call Sky that he has to come to Gardenia.'  
Aisha:'Okay.'  
Bloom went upstairs in her room and phoned Sky.  
Bloom:'Hi Sky, how are you?'  
Sky:'I'm fine, and you?'  
Bloom:'Not so good ... And that's why I need to talk to you, but not on the phone. I need to talk to you personally ... It's very important. Can you please come now to Gardenia?'  
Sky:'Sure, I'll be right there.'  
Bloom:'Thank you. See you later.'  
Sky:'Yeah, see you later. Goodbye. Love you!'  
Bloom:'Bye. Love you too.'  
Bloom went downstairs again to the girls who were playing with their fairy-pets. Kiko and Belle ran (or flew) on to Bloom and hugged her.  
Bloom:'Sky's coming every minute!'  
The girls:'Okay.'

**5 minutes later:**

Sky arrived in Gardenia, but not alone. Brandon, Riven, Helia, Roy and Timmy arrived with him because they came together to see all their girlsfriends (except of Aisha and Roy, theire still just friends). Sky came in the "Love & Pet" - Shop and walked to Bloom and kissed her. All the other specialist did the same with their girlfriends, except of Aisha and Roy.  
Sky:'Now what is it that we need to talk about?'  
Bloom:'I can't tell it you here. Come with me in my bedroom.'  
Sky:'Okay.'  
They went unnoticed of the others in Blooms bedroom! They both sat on Blooms bed.  
Sky:'Now what is it?'  
Bloom said nothing. She just began to cry.  
Sky:'Hey, why are you crying sweetie?'  
Bloom didn't answer. She just took Skys hand and led her to her belly. She looked back at him and started to cry even more. Sky knows now why she's crying.  
Sky:'You're pregnant, aren't you?'  
Bloom:'Yeah, I am pregnant, and you are the father.'  
Sky:'Wow, that's beautiful. I've always wanted to have a baby, to have a baby with you!'  
Bloom now looked puzzled at him.  
Sky:'Why are you looking puzzled at me?'  
Bloom:'Because I thought you don't want a baby, or you would be angry or mad at me!'  
Sky:'Why shouldn't I want a baby?'  
Bloom:'I don't know!?'  
Sky:'But I do want this baby ... with you!'  
Bloom:'Thank you.'  
Sky:'But are you sure?'  
Bloom:'Yeah. I have already made a pregnancy test.'  
Sky:'Okay. Do you know what it will be?'  
Bloom:'No, not yet. But I want to go with you to a doctor to see what our baby will be.'  
Sky:'Okay. We can go now if you want to?'  
Bloom:'Yeah sure. But first we have to tell it the quys. I mean Brandon, Riven, Helia, Roy and Timmy because I've already told it the girls.'  
Sky:'Okay.'


	4. Chapter 4: Girl or Boy?

Girl or Boy?

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded some chapters in the last days! I had been busy!**

Bloom and Sky went downstairs to the others.  
Bloom:'Guys, we have to tell you something.'  
Brandon:'Okay ...?'  
Sky:'It is very important.'  
Riven:'Than say it now and don't waste so much time!'  
Musa:'Oh just shut up Riven. It is really very important what they have to tell us.'  
Tecna:'Technically, they have to tell it the boys, Musa.'  
Musa:'Yeah, you're right.'  
All the boys looked puzzled, but of course not Sky because he already knew what Bloom have to tell them.  
Bloom:'Hey guys, we still have to tell it and stop arguing now.'  
The others:'Alright.'  
Helia:'Okay, than what is it that you have to tell us?'  
Bloom:'Well ... Sky will be father. I'm pregnant.'  
The boys:'Oh my god.'  
Riven:'That was just typical.'  
Brandon:'Riven, don't be so mean ... (to Sky): Congratulations.'  
Sky:'Thanks.'  
Sky smiled.  
Bloom:'And now Sky and I want to go to a doctor.'  
Roy:'Okay.'  
Bloom and Sky:'See you later.'  
The others:'Okay. Bye.'

**Half an hour later:**

Bloom and Sky are standing in front of a building. On the outside wall of the building there was a sign. The sign reads: Doctor Blair Camryn, Gynecologist. Bloom had read it.  
Bloom:'I think we're right here.'  
Sky:'I think so too.'  
Bloom:'Okay, let's go in.'

**In the building:**

When Bloom and Sky had gone in, they saw a woman sitting at a computer who was doing something on the computer. She looked like she works in this building. So Bloom and Sky went to her!  
Bloom:'Excuse me. Am I right here when I want to find out in which week of pregnancy I am or what my baby will be?'  
Woman:'Yes.'  
Bloom:'Okay ... Can I go to Doctor Blair Camryn?'  
Woman:'Yes, but you have to wait a little bit. Please take a seat over there.'  
The woman pointed with her finger to a room where many chairs were.  
Bloom:'Thanks.'  
Woman:'Wait.'  
Bloom:'Yeah?!'  
Woman:'I need your Name.'  
Bloom:'Okay. My name is Bloom.'  
Woman:'From the Winx Club?!'  
Bloom:'Yes!'  
Woman:'Wow, cool. I'm your biggest Fan, can I have an autograph?'  
Bloom:Yeah, sure.'  
Bloom signed an autograph for the woman. Than Bloom and Sky went to the room where the chairs were. The room was empty, so they had a large selection of chairs.  
Sky:'Come, let's sit over there.'  
Sky pointed with his finger on two chairs in the middle.  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Bloom and Sky went to the chairs and sat down. Sky put his hand on Bloom's belly, stroking him and said while he was stroking Bloom's belly:'Hopefully it will be a girl, so beautiful as you!'  
Bloom:'Oh thank you Sky. But I hope that it will be a boy, so romantic as you!'  
Sky smiled.  
Sky:'We seem to have different opinions.'  
Bloom:'But it doesn't matter, does it?'  
Sky:'No, it doesn't matter. Why are you all the time so afraid that I would break up with you?'  
Bloom:'I don't know.'  
Sky:'But you don't have to be afraid. I will never ever break up with you! I love you!'  
Bloom:'Okay. I love you.'

**5 minutes later:**

Woman on the computer:'Bloom, you can go now to Doctor Camryn.'  
Bloom:'Thanks.'  
Woman:'Doctor Camryn is in room number three.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Bloom and Sky went to room number three, knocked on the door and went in.  
Bloom:'Hello Doctor Camryn, I'm Bloom, and this is my boyfriend Sky.'  
Sky:'Hello.'  
Doctor Camryn:'I know. And I know that you want to find out in which pregnancy week you are and what your baby will be, don't you?'  
Bloom:'Yes. But how do you know?'  
Doctor Camryn:'My sister telled me.'  
Sky:'Who is your sister?'  
Doctor Camryn:'The woman on the computer. She is my sister and my secretary.'  
Sky:'Oh, okay.'  
Doctor Camryn:'Okay. Bloom, we will look now in which week of pregnancy you are, okay?'  
Bloom:'Okay.'

**5 minutes later:**

Doctor Camryn:'Bloom, do you want to know in which week of pregnancy you are?'  
Bloom:'Yes.'  
Doctor Camryn:'Okay. You are in the 3rd week.'  
Bloom:'Okay. And do you know what my baby will be?'  
Doctor Camryn:'No, because we can only find it out when you are in the fourth month, and that takes some time.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Doctor Camryn:'But do you want to keep the baby? I mean you're still quite too young to be mother. Both of you are too young to become parents.'  
Bloom and Skysaid at the same time:'We want this baby. No matter how old or young we are. We love each other and a baby is the result of love!'  
Doctor Camryn:'Okay. When you do still want to find out what you baby will be, than come to me in three months.'  
Bloom:'Okay. Goodbye.'  
Sky:'Thank you for your help. Bye.'  
Doctor Camryn:'Goodbye.'  
Bloom and Sky went out of room three. On the way out of the building, they came to Doctor Camryns sister and said 'Goodbye' to her too. Than Bloom and Sky went back to the shop.

**In the shop:**

Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna went with their boyfriends in their own bedroom. Aisha and Roy stayed downstairs in the living room.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella and Brandon were sitting on a couch.**  
**Brandon:'What do you think about Bloom's pregnancy?'  
Stella:'I'm happy that she's pregnant, but also jealous.  
Brandon looked very, very puzzled at Stella.  
Stella:'What? Didn't you ever wish to become father?'  
Brandon:'Yes, but ...'  
Stella:'But what?!'  
Brandon:'I'm too young to become father and you are too young to become mother too.'  
Stella:'But I wish I would be pregnant too. To have a little, cute baby is one of my biggest wishes.'  
Brandon:'And what is your first biggest wish?'  
Stella:'To have a little cute baby ... with you.'  
Stella smiled.  
Brandon:'Really?!'  
Stella:'Yes.'  
Brandon:'Okay. I want to have a baby with you too. But please understand me, we're too young and you know that. Please let us wait a year, okay honey-bunny?!'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Stella looked a little bit sad, so little that Brandon didn't notice it at all. But Stella wanted that Brandon doesn't notice it.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa and Riven were sitting on Musa's bed.**  
**Riven:'That was so, so typical that Bloom got pregnant! I mean, it would happen someday anyway!'  
Musa:'Don't be like that Riven. A pregnancy is wonderful, especially when it's Blooms pregnancy. Okay?'  
Riven:'Yeah, yeah.'  
Musa:'Really?'  
Riven:'Yes, it's okay. I understand.'  
Musa:'Good!'  
Riven:'I'm sorry!'  
Musa:'For what?'  
Riven:'Because I'm always so mean to others and especially to you!'  
Musa:'But it's not bad, I'm used to.'  
Riven:'But you shouldn't!'  
Musa:'Why?'  
Riven:'Because the others don't used to and I want to change me ... for you ... because ... I love you!'  
Musa:'Oh ... that is so sweet Riven. I love you of course too.'  
Riven kissed Musa fast, but also romantic.

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Flora and Helia were lying on Flora's bed. Flora was lying with her body on Helia, so that she could hear his heartbeat. Both of them found it very romantic and comfortable to lie like that.  
Flora:'Oh, it's so wonderful that Bloom is pregnant, isn't it?'  
Helia:'Yeah.'  
Flora:'I'm tired, and it's so comfortable on your body.'  
Helia:'So you want to sleep in this position?'  
Flora said while she was yawning:'Yes!'  
Helia:'Okay. I find it comfortable in this position too, so I sleep too.'  
Flora:'Sleep well. I love you.'  
Helia:'I love you to my cute flower!'  
Helia kissed Flora on her forehead and than they were sleeping very fast.

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna and Timmy were sitting on the computer and were chatting with the computer instead of talking personally as always.  
Tecna was writing:'What do u think about Bloom?'  
Timmy was writing back:'Well, it's a surprise that Bloom's pregnant.'  
Tecna was writing:'Yeah. Okay, let's play a computer-game, okay?'  
Timmywas writing:'Okay.'  
So Tecna and Timmy were playing a computer-game.

**In the living room downstairs:**

Aisha:'Do you think that Bloom will keep the baby?'  
Roy:'I don't know. I mean I don't know her or the other guys so long as you. Can you tell me?'  
Aisha:'Well, I think that she want to keep the baby, but if it's good for the baby to live in this world with the Trix and the other bad guys ... I don't know.'  
Roy:'Okay ... I want to tell you something ... something very important ...'  
Aisha had interrupted Roy because she had heard something.  
Roy:' ... but ... ?!'  
Aisha:'Shhhhhh ... Quite! I think I heard someone!'  
Roy:'Okay ...'  
Bloom and Sky came in the living room. Aisha looked puzzled.  
Aisha:'So fast?'  
Bloom:'Yes, because we know now in which week of pregnancy I am but we don't know what our baby will be!'  
Aisha:'And why do you not know?'  
Sky:'Because we couldn't find it out now. We have to wait three months to know what it will be.'  
Aisha:'Okay.'  
Roy:'And in which week of pregnancy are you?'  
Bloom:'In the third.'  
Roy:'Okay. But do you want to keep the baby?'  
Bloom:'Yes.'  
Roy:'Okay. I wish you made a good decision.'  
Sky:'Yeah, we wish that too.'****


	5. Chapter 5: The new News!

The new News!

Bloom:'I have to tell it the others.'  
Aisha:'I call them so that they come downstairs, okay?'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Aisha shouted:'Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy ... you guys have to come downstairs now.'

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella and Brandon had heard what Aisha had said.  
Stella:'I think we have to come downstairs.'  
Brandon:'I think so too. Let's go down, before Aisha get angry with us!'  
Stella:'Yeah.'  
So Stella and Brandon went out of Stella's bedroom and went downstairs.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Riven stopped kissing Musa because he heard Aisha shouting.  
Musa:'Hey, why did you stop kissing me?'  
Riven:'Because I heard Aisha shouting that we have to come downstairs.'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
So Musa and Riven went downstairs too.

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Flora and Helia didn't hear Aisha shouting because they were sleeping.

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna:'Did you hear that?'  
Timmy:'No, what should I hear?'  
Tecna:'Aisha was shouting that we have to come downstairs.'  
Timmy:'Okay, than let's go!'  
So Tecna and Timmy ended the computer-game, made the computer off and went downstairs.

**In the living room downstairs:**

Stella and Brandon came at first downstairs, than Musa and Riven and than Tecna and Timmy.  
Aisha:'Okay, Bloom has to tell you guys something ... wait ... where are Flora and Helia?'  
Musa:'I don't know.'  
Aisha:'Maybe they didn't hear me. Let's look in Flora's bedroom.'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
Musa and Aisha went upstairs in Flora's bedroom to look after them.

**In Flora's bedroom again:**

Musa:'Oh look. They're so sweet.'  
Aisha:'Oh yeah. But we have to wake them up?'  
Musa:'But why?'  
Aisha:'Because they have to know what Bloom and Sky are going to tell us.'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
So Musa and Aisha went to Flora's bed.  
Aisha:'Flora, Helia, wake up.'  
Flora opened her eyes slowly.  
Flora:'What is?'  
Aisha:'Bloom and Sky are back. They have to tell us something very important.'  
Flora:'Okay. But I think that Helia is still asleep because he snores a little bit.'  
Aisha:'But we have to wake him up too!'  
Flora:'Okay ... Helia, Helia sweetie, wake up.'  
Helia opened the eyes quickly and looked puzzled.  
Helia:'What is?'  
Flora:'We have to come downstairs because Bloom and Sky are back and they want to tell us something.'  
Helia:'Okay.'  
So Flora and Helia stood up.  
Aisha:'Can we go downstairs now?'  
Flora:'Yes.'

**Downstairs where the others were:  
**  
Musa, Aisha, Flora and Helia went downstairs to the others, who were waiting a long time!  
Bloom:'Finally you guys are here, where were you?'  
Flora:'Helia and I had been sleeping.'  
Bloom:'Oh, okay. But now Sky and I have to to tell you something. But Aisha and Roy know it already.'  
Aisha:'Yeah!'  
Brandon:'And what is it that you have to tell us?'  
Bloom:'That the doctor said that I'm in the third week but that we can't find out yet what my baby will be. We can find it out in three mounths. So we have to wait.'  
Brandon:'Okay.'  
Bloom:'And now, I want to tell it my parents.'  
Stella:'Tell what?'  
Bloom:'That I'm pregnant.'  
Stella:'Oh yeah. I've forgotten.'  
Bloom:'And I mean both of my parents, and Daphne.'  
Sky:'And I want to tell it my parents too.'  
Tecna:'Okay!'  
Bloom to Sky:'Can we go tomorrow together to Vanessa and Mike and at the next days to Mariam, Oritel, Daphne, Erendor and Samara?'  
Sky:'Okay.'  
Stella:'Can we go now to our rooms back?'  
Bloom:'Yes.'  
Stella:'Thanks.'  
Before Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna have gone in their bedrooms with their boyfriends the Winx Club made a big, fat group-hug. The boys just stood there. After their big, fat group-hug, all the girls except of Aisha and Flora went with their boyfriends in their own bedroom.  
Flora to Helia:'Do you want to go to the Frutti Music Bar?'  
Helia:'Yes, why not?'  
Flora:'Okay. (to Aisha and Roy:) Do you guys want to come with us to the Frutti Music Bar?'  
Aisha and Roy:'Sure!'  
Flora:'Okay, than let's go!'  
So Flora, Helia, Aisha and Roy were gone to the Frutti Music Bar with their Fairypets.

**In Bloom's bedroom:  
**  
Bloom and Sky were laying on Bloom's bed.  
Bloom:'I still can't believe that I'm pregnant!'  
Sky:'But you are.'  
Sky smiled and kissed Bloom gently.  
Bloom:'But what is, when the Trix will come back?!'  
Bloom looked afraid.  
Sky:'Than I, the Winx and the Specialists will protect you. And we will protect later the baby too.'  
Bloom:'Oh ... Thank you Sky!'  
Sky said nothing, he just kissed Bloom again.  
**  
In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella and Brandon were sitting on the couch.**  
**Stella:'What do you think will Bloom and Sky's parents say?'  
Brandon:'Well, with Bloom's parents I'm not so sure, but I know Sky's parents very good ... So I think that they will be happy. And I think that you know Bloom's parents better than me, and I mean both.'  
Stella:'Okay ... I think that both of Bloom's parents will be glad to become grandparents, and I think that Daphne will be glad to become aunt too!'  
Brandon:'Yeah.'

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa and Riven were sitting in armchairs.  
Musa:'What would you do or say when I would be pregnant?'  
Riven said frightening:'Are you pregnant?'  
Musa:'Maybe ... I'm not sure.'  
Riven:'WHAT!?'  
Musa:'I'm too late!'  
Riven:'But I had used condoms.'  
Musa:'I know. But I'm still too late!'  
Riven:'Oh my god.'  
Musa:'After Bloom told us that she is pregnant, and no one has become angry with her, I thought that I could say it too. I mean of course that I _might_ be pregnant, I haven't made a pregnancy test yet ... Are you angry with me?'  
Riven:'No. Of course not.'  
Musa looked very, very puzzled at him.  
Riven:'One day, before we had sex, I made a little hole in one of the condoms, but I never thought that it would really work!'  
Musa:'What?! You even wanted that I get pregnant?!'  
Riven:Uhm ... Yeah.'  
Musa:'Why didn't you say earlier that you want a baby? Or especially a baby with me?!'  
Riven:'I thought that you would break up with me.'  
Musa looked very confused at him!  
Musa:'And I thought that you would break up with me!'  
Riven:'O ... kay ... Shall we go to a pharmacy and buy you a pregnancy test?'  
Musa:'Yeah ... why not?'  
Riven:'Okay ... than let's go!'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
So Musa and Riven stood up from the armchairs and went to Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna and Timmy to say that they're making a stroll now, but they lied to them, because they went to a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test.

**Meanwhile in the Frutti Music Bar:**

Flora, Helia, Aisha and Roy were sitting all at the same table!  
Helia:'Hey guys, what do you want to drink?'  
Flora:'The same as always.'  
Aisha:'Me too.'  
Roy.'Just water.'  
Helia:'Okay.'  
Helia went to Klaus to order the drinks! Than he came back with the drinks. Helia gave the ordered drinks to Flora, Aisha and Roy and than he took his own drink!  
Flora said while she was drinking her drink:'Mmmmm ... delicious as always.'  
Aisha:'Yummi.'  
Helia:'Yeah.'  
Roy:'But I think that water isn't so delicious as your drinks.'  
Everybody laughed.  
Music began to start.  
Aisha:'Oh, I love this song.'  
Roy:'Do you want to dance?'  
Aisha:'It would be my pleasure to dance with you!'  
But than Aisha looked a little bit sad!  
Roy:'What is? Did I say something wrong?'  
Aisha:'No ... it's nothing! Let's go to the dance floor!'  
Roy:'Okay.'  
Aisha and Roy went to the dance floor, but Flora and Helia knew why Aisha looked a little bit sad. Because Aisha loved to dance with Nabu, and Nabu is dead, and that's why she looked sad!  
Flora:'Poor Aisha!'  
Helia:'Yeah ... But do you want to dance too!'  
Flora:'Yeah, sure.'  
So Flora and Helia went to the dance floor too.


	6. Chapter 6: Good News, or bad News?

Good News, or bad News?

**(Hey guys, I am, as you may already know, German, and I wanted to ask you if you can understand my English, or if it's good!)**

Later in front of a pharmacy:

Musa:'Well, here it is.'  
Riven:'Okay, let's go in!'  
Musa and Riven went in. They saw a man who put some medicaments in shelves.  
Musa:'Excuse, are you working here?'  
Man:'Yes. Can I help you?'  
Musa:'Uhm ... yes. Can I have a pregnancy test.'  
Man:'Yeah, sure. But who is the lucky one?'  
Musa:'I think it's me.'  
Man:'Oh ... My congratulations.'  
Musa:'Thanks.'  
Riven:'Can you guys end now your little conversation?'**  
**Man:'Yes. I'm sorry.'  
Riven:'Good ...'  
Musa:'I thought that you wanted to change?!'  
Riven:'Yeah, I thought so too, but I cannot suppress me.'  
Musa:'Than try.'  
Riven:'Okay.'  
The man searched in the shelves for something. Suddenly, he pulled a small pack from the shelves. He gave it to Musa. It was written on it, that it is a pregnancy test, and Musa had read it!  
Musa:'Thanks.'  
The man walked over to the checkout, and Musa and Riven immediately afterwards!  
Man:'Can I have $ 5 for the pregnancy test?'  
Musa:'Yeah, sure. Here it is.'  
Musa gave the man $ 5.  
Man:'Thanks.'  
Musa:'Bye.'  
Riven:'Bye.'  
Man:'Goodbye.'

**Outside of the pharmacy:**

Riven:'Can we go home now?'  
Musa:'Yes.'  
So Musa and Riven went back to the "Love and Pet" - Shop.

**In the shop:**

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna and Timmy were all downstairs to eat supper. Suddenly, Musa and Riven came in.  
Bloom:'Oh hi, how was the stroll?'  
Musa and Riven looked a little bit confused, but then they invaded, that they lied to Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna and Timmy!  
Musa and Riven:'Oh yeah ... it was good.'  
Bloom:'Is everything okay?'  
Musa:'Yeah sure.'  
And so, Musa and Riven disappeared very quickly in Musa's bedroom!  
Bloom:'That was weird!'  
Stella:'No, I think that that here wasn't weird, I rather think that they were weird.'  
Bloom:'Hey ...'  
Stella:'I'm just saying.'  
Flora, Helia, Aisha and Roy came in now too.  
Brandon:'Hey, where were you?'  
Flora:'At the Frutti Music Bar.'  
Brandon:'Okay.'  
Flora:'Oh, I see that you're eating supper. Is it delicious?'  
Bradnon:'Yeah ... do you quys want something too?'  
Helia:'No, we've eaten already.'  
Brandon:'Okay.'  
Stella:'Hey, do you guys know what happened before you came?'  
Aisha:'No, how could we.'  
Stella:'Oh yeah, you're right ...'  
Aisha:'Than tell us what had happened!'  
Stella:'Alright ... Musa and Riven came back from a stroll and Bloom asked their how the stroll was ...'  
Aisha:'Okay ...'  
Bloom:'Yeah ... and than they looked confused and they looked like they didn't know of what we were talking about, do you know what I mean?'  
Aisha:'Yeah.'  
Bloom:'That was very weird.'  
Stella:'And than, they just disappeared in Musa's bedroom.'  
Aisha:'Okay ... that is really very weird!'  
Bloom:'Yeah!'  
Flora to Helia:'Helia ... I'm very tired ... I just want to sleep.'  
Helia:'Okay ... than let's get to bed.'  
Flora:'Okay.'  
So Flora and Helia went to Flora's bedroom too.  
Aisha:'Alright ... I'm tired too. I'll go to bed too. And Roy ... you can sleep on the couch if you want to.'  
Roy:'Okay.'  
So Aisha and Roy went in Aisha's bedroom too.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa:'I'm going to do the pregnancy test ... okay?'  
Riven:'Yeah ... I'll wait here.'  
Musa:'Thanks.'  
Musa went to the bathroom.  
Musa said to herself:'Okay ... I have to do this.'  
So Musa did the pregnancy test and went back to her bedroom where Riven was waiting for her. She just stood there.  
Riven:'And what is it?'  
Musa just looked with some tears in her eyes at Riven.  
Riven:'Hey ... don't cry.'  
Riven ran to her.  
Musa:'I'm pregnant ... I'm really pregnant.'  
Riven:'Oh ... cool.'  
Musa:'Just "cool"?'  
Riven:'Uhm ... I just dont know what to say beauce I'm so happy!'  
Musa:'Than say that you're happy.'  
Riven:'Okay ... I'm so happy to become father.'  
Riven smiled and kissed Musa on her cheek.  
Musa:'How long do you be here in Gardenia?'  
Riven:'So long as you want.'  
Musa:'Thanks ... but I'm tired now. Can we sleep now.'  
Riven:'Yeah, sure ... but aren't you hungry?'  
Musa:'Oh yes, now that you mention it, I just noticed that my stomach growls.'  
Riven:'Okay ... than let's get something to eat.'  
So Musa and Riven went downstairs to eat supper too.  
Musa:'Where are the others?'  
Riven:'Maybe they're in their bedrooms.'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
Than Musa and Riven ate supper.

**In Bloom's bedroom:**

Bloom and Sky were laying on the bed.  
Bloom:'What do you think about Musa and Riven's behavior?'  
Sky:'It was very weird ...'  
Bloom:'Yeah ... I'm tired.'  
Sky:'Me too.'  
Bloom:'Okay, than let's sleep.  
Sky:'Alright ... Goodnight ... Love you!'  
Bloom:'What?! I thought that you have to come back to Eraklyon ... as usual.'  
Sky:'But I'll stay here.'  
Bloom'Oh thank you Sky.'  
Sky:'You're welcome.'  
Bloom:'Goodnight ... love you too.'  
So Bloom and Sky were sleeping.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella and Brandon were sitting on the couch.  
Stella:'Don't you think that Musa and Riven were acting very weird today?'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... I mean, I wasn't so surprised, when they came back from the stroll, have acted so weird, but that they have ever done a stroll ... and I know that Riven hates strolls!'  
Stella:'So you think that they didn't made a stroll?'  
Brandon:'Yes ... I think that they made something different instead of a stroll ... I think that they have something to hide from us!'  
Stella:'Oh ... I never thought about this. But I'm tired now and it's late.'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... I'm tired too. Let's get to bed.'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
So Stella and Brandon went to the bed and were sleeping.'

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Flora and Helia were already sleeping.

**In Aisha's bedroom:**

Aisha and Roy were already sleeping too. But Aisha has a nightmare.  
Aisha talked in sleep:'Nabu ... Noooooooooooooo!'  
Aisha began to cry while she was sleeping.  
Aisha screamed in sleep:'Noooooo ...!'  
Roy was awakened by Aisha's screaming. He noticed that Aisha was asleep but was screaming too. He ran to her bed to wake her up.  
Roy:'Aisha ... Please wake up.'  
Aisha looked confused at Roy!  
Aisha:'What is ...'  
Roy:'You had a nightmare.'  
Aisha:'How did you know?'  
Roy:'You were talking in sleep ... Or ... you were screaming in sleep. And your scream awakened me!'  
Aisha:'Oh ... sorry.'  
Roy:'And who is Nabu?'  
Aisha looked puzzled.  
Roy:'You were talking about him in sleep.'  
Aisha:'Oh ... He was my boyfriend.'  
Roy:'Why "was"?'  
Aisha:'Because he's dead.'  
Roy:'Oh ... what happened to him?'  
Aisha:'Last year, we were surching for the last earth-fairy named Roxy, but also the Wizards of Black Circle were surching for her too. And there happened so much. And one of these things were, that Nabu died. He was killed by the Wizards of Black Circle. And I hate them for what they did. But they got their just deserts. But the sadest thing is, that Nabu wanted to marry me.'  
Aisha began to cry.  
Roy:'Hey ... you don't have to cry ... I'm here for you.'  
Aisha:'Thanks.'  
Roy hugged Aisha.  
Aisha:'And you can now sleep in the bed if you want to.'  
Roy:'Thanks.'  
So Roy went to the bed too and than they were sleeping.

**In Tecna's bedroom:  
**  
Tecna and Timmy were sleeping already too.

**Downstairs were Musa and Riven are:**

Musa:'Mmmmm ... the supper was delicious.'  
Riven:'Yeah.'  
Musa:'Okay ... but now I'm very tired and I just want to go to bed.'  
Riven:'Okay ... I'm tired too. Let's go to bed. You need the sleep.'  
So Musa and Riven went to Musa's bedroom to sleep like all the others too.'

**In Musa's bedroom:  
**  
Musa:'Well ... Goodnight.'  
Riven:'Yeah ... goodnight. Love you.'  
Musa blushes a little bit.  
Musa:'Love you too.'  
So Musa and Riven were sleeping too.


	7. Chapter 7: Is Riven the reason again?

Is Riven the reason again?

**(I'm sorry that I hadn't uploaded some chapters in the last days. I have been very, very busy! I'm so sorry!)**

**The next day:**

In Flora's bedroom:

It was 5 o' clock in the morning. Helia had set the alarm clock at 5 o' clock before he slept. Now the alarm clock made noises which alarm clocks made usual to wake up the people. So Helia was awakened by the alarm clock and made the sound of it off. But Flora was awakened by the alarm clock too. But Helia didn't notice it.  
Flora:'What time is it?'  
Helia:'Ahhhhh ... oh ... it's you :D. It's 5 a.m..'  
Flora:'Why did you set the alarm clock on 5 a.m.?'  
Helia:'Because I am planning something ... for you!'  
Flora:'And what is it?'  
Helia:'It's a surprise!'  
Flora:'Oh c'mon ... tell me! Please.'  
Helia:'No ... it's a surprise!'  
Flora:'Alright.'  
Helia:'Do you excuse me? I have to go to the toilet?!'  
Flora:'Yeah, sure.'  
Helia stood up and went to the bathroom.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Brandon had set the alarm clock at 5 o' clock too. He was already awakened by the alarm clock and he made it so fast off that Stella couldn't hear it. He went to the bathroom too.

**In the bathroom:**

Helia:'Oh thank goodness ... Now you're here! I thought you hadn't set the alarm clock!'  
Brandon:'But I did.'  
Brandon smiled like he is very proud of himself!  
Helia:'Okay ... Do you have it?'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... Here it is.'  
Brandon showed Helia the thing that Helia wanted to have and then Brandon gave it to Helia.  
Helia:'I think that Flora will like it.'  
Brandon:'Yeah ...'  
Helia:'I hope that she will accept it.'  
Brandon:'I'm sure that she will?'  
Helia:'Really?!'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... I mean why shouldn't she. She loves you. And you love her so I think that she will accept it.'  
Helia:'Okay ... You're right.'  
Suddenly, Helia and Brandon noticed that the door of the bathroom were open.  
Sky:'Hey ... What is going on here.'  
Helia and Brandon said at the same time:'Uhhhhhhhhh ...'  
They looked very confused at Sky.  
Sky:'Hello ... Can anyone tell what is going on here ... And what do you have in your hands Helia?'  
Helia:'Uhhhh ... It's a present for Flora ... And Brandon gave me it so that I can give it Flora. And that is what is going on here.'  
Sky:'Ooooo ... kay. But I really urgently have to go the toilet now and I don't want that Bloom missed me. So, can you guys can please go out?'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... sure!'  
So Helia and Brandon went outside.  
Helia:'Okay. Now I just want to sleep a little bit more and I think that Flora won't believe that I was on the toilet for so long! So I have to go quick back to Flora.'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... I'm still tired too. So I'll go back to bed too.'  
Helia:'Okay ... And thanks.'  
Brandon:'No problem.'  
So Helia and Brandon went to their girlfriends bedrooms. But before Helia went back to bed he hid the thing that he had received from Brandon.

**In the morning on 11 a.m.:**

In Bloom's bedroom:

Bloom woke up slowly and noticed that the sun was already shining outside.  
Bloom:'Mhhhhhh ... What a beautiful weather to wake up.'  
Sky:'Yeah.'  
Bloom:'Huuuu ... Oh ... You already awake?! Why didn't you wake me up when you woke up?'  
Sky:'Because you look so sweet when you're sleeping.'  
Bloom:'Oh ... thanks.'  
Bloom blushes a little bit and then Sky kissed her on the lips. Bloom returned the kiss, but then she recoiled and stopped kissing Sky.  
Sky:'Hey ... Why did you stop?'  
Bloom said nothing. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

**In the bathroom:**

Bloom was vomiting. Sky came a few seconds later and saw her vomiting.  
Sky:'Oh ...'  
Bloom:'Please don't look.'  
Sky:'But it's normal to vomit in a pregnancy.'  
Bloom:'Yeah, I know ... But it's embarrassing.'  
Sky:'Let me help you.'  
Sky didn't wait for an answer, he just went to Bloom and hold her hair back while she was vomiting.

**A few minutes later in the bathroom:**

Bloom:'I think it's over now.'  
Sky:'Are you alright?'  
Bloom:'Yeah ... Everything's fine.'  
Sky:'Okay ... Are you hungry?'  
Bloom:'Yeah.'  
Sky:'Okay ... So then let's go downstairs to the kitchen.'  
Bloom:'Okay. But first I have to clean my mouth.'  
Sky:'Okay. I'll wait.'  
After Bloom finished cleaning her mouth, they went downstairs to the kitchen.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella was already awake. But Brandon still is asleep. Stella were searching the dress that she bought with Bloom two days ago in her wardrobe. Now, after half an hour, she found it.  
Stella said to herself:'Well, finally I found it. That took so long. I really have to classify my wardrobe again! But I hope that Brandon will like it.'  
Brandon heard his name while he was sleeping, and said sleepily:'What should I like?'  
Stella turned to the bed and saw that Brandon was a little bit awake, but only a little bit, and he still had closed his eyes.  
Stella:'Nothing ... You can sleep again.'  
Brandon:'Okay ...'  
So Stella went with the dress in her hands to the biggest mirror ever, which was of course hers, and which was in her bedroom.  
Stella:' Okay ... Then I dress me up with the dress now.'  
Stella sniped once with her fingers and then the dress was on her body. Stella make-up herself quickly and then everything was perfect.  
Stella:'Okay ... But before I'll show it Brandon I'll show it the others.  
So Stella went outside quietly and was going to go in Bloom's bedroom, but before she did that, she heard some noises. She noticed that the noises were coming out from the kitchen. So Stella went downstairs to the kitchen.

**In the kitchen:**

Bloom and Sky arrived in the kitchen and saw Helia while he was cooking something.  
Bloom:'Oh ... Good morning Helia.'  
Helia turned to Bloom and Sky.  
Helia:'Oh ... Hi.'  
Sky:'Where is Flora?'  
Helia:'She's still asleep?'  
Bloom:'And why are you cooking?'  
Helia:'I'm doing breakfast for Flora and when I'm ready with cooking, I'll bring it to her so that she can eat it in bed.'  
Bloom:'Oh ... how romantic.'  
Helia:'Yeah ...'  
Stella went in the kitchen too.  
Stella:'Morning. What are you guys doing?'  
Helia:'Morning. I'm doing breakfast for Flora.'  
Bloom and Sky:'And we want to have breakfast ... And what are you doing here?'  
Helia:'And why do you wearing that dress?'  
Stella:'I just wanted to show you the dress before I'll show it Brandon ... And I'm wearing it to show it Brandon.'  
Helia:'Okay.'  
Bloom:'Isn't that the dress we bought together?'  
Stella:'Yeah.'  
Bloom:'Wow, cool.'  
Stella:'Thanks ... And now I'll show it Brandon.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
So Stella went back to her bedroom.  
Sky to Bloom:'So, what do you want to eat?'  
Bloom:'Oh just toast with peanut butter and jelly.'  
Sky:'Okay. You can sit here. I'll make it for you.'  
Bloom:'Thanks.'

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella went to her bed where Brandon was still asleep.  
Stella:'Sweety, wake up.'  
Brandon murmured while his eyes were still closed:'Yeah ... What is?'  
Stella:'Open up your eyes and look.'  
Brandon opened up his eyes quickly and saw Stella in a wonderful dress.  
Stella:'And ... How is it?'  
Brandon:'Oh ... You look so beautiful.'  
Stella blushes.  
Brandon stood up, went to Stella and kissed her on her cheek.  
Branon:'You look so beautiful like the sun.'  
Stella:'Yeah ... That's why I'm the Fairy of the shining sun.'  
Stella and Brandon laughed.  
Brandon:'Are you hungry?'  
Stella:'Yeah ...'  
Brandon:'Okay ... Then let's get something to eat.'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
So Stella and Brandon went downstair to the kitchen too.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa and Riven were still asleep.

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Flora woke up slowly and noticed that Helia isn't in the bed anymore.  
Flora to herself:'Mhhhh ... Where is Helia?'  
Just after Flora had said that, Helia came in with a tablet with food on it!  
Helia:'I'm here. And I made breakfast for you.'  
Flora was so happy that she was speechless! Helia noticed that and walked with the tablet in the hands to her. He put the tablet on the bed.  
Flora:'... Thank you.'  
Helia:'You're welcome!'  
Flora:'Is that the thing you was planning for me?'  
Helia:'No ... It's just the beginning.'  
Flora:'Oh ... cool.'  
Helia:'Yeah.'  
Helia kisses Flora on the lips. Flora began to eat.

**In Aisha's bedroom:**

Aisha and Roy were still aslepp too. But Aisha had a nightmare again. The same nightmare which she had in the night.  
Aisha screamed in sleep:'Nabu ... Nooooooooooo!'  
Aisha awoke startled and noticed after she has calmed down that it was only a dream, of course a nightmare, but still only a dream! Roy was awakened by Aisha's screaming in sleep too.  
Roy:'A Nightmare again?'  
Aisha:'Yeah ... The same like in the night.'  
Roy:'Oh ... But please don't be sad, don't cry. It was just a dream and it's past what happened with Nabu, and I'm really sorry that that happened!'  
Aisha:'Yeah ... I know that it's past. But I have this dream for a long time now... Always the same dream ... I just don't know why I always dream the same dream and I neither know why there happens every time the same sad things?'  
Roy:'Oh ... That is bad.'  
Aisha:'I think that the dream is trying to tell me something ... I mean, why else would the dream repeat itself all the time?'  
Roy:'I don't know.'  
Aisha:'Alright ... I'm hungry ... Let's get something to eat.'  
Roy:'Okay.'  
So Aisha and Roy dressed up and went downstairs to the kitchen too.

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna and Timmy were already awake and were playing some computer-games.  
Timmy:'Ha ... I won again.'  
Tecna:'Oh man ... I need some help ... And I just know who can help me.'  
Timmy:'Oh oh ...'  
Tecna were doing something with her mobile-phone.  
Tecna on the phone:'Digit ... Hi, it's me, Tecna.'  
Digit:'Oh hi Tecna ... I missed you so much ...'  
Tecna:'Yeah, I missed you too. But I need your help.'  
DIgit:'For what? ... Wait! Let me guess! You and Timmy are playing a computer-game and Timmy wins all the time and you need my help that you can win. Am I right, or am I right?!'  
Tecna:'Yeah, you're right. And ... Will you help me?'  
Digit:'Of course ... I'd love to sea Timmy losing.'  
Digit and Tecna laughed.  
Tecna:'And you can also bring Lockette, Amore, Tune, Chatta and Piff too. I think that they'll be happy when they see their Pop Pixies again. And I'll be happy too.'  
Digit:'Okay ... I'll be there in a minute.'  
Tecna:'Okay.'  
Tecna to Timmy:'Digit and I will love to see you losing!'  
Tecna laughed.  
Timmy:'Oh no.'  
Digit came.  
Digit:'I'm here. Let's play the game.'  
Tecna:'Yeah.'  
So Tecna and Digit played against Timmy.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Tune came but Musa and Riven were still asleep.  
Tune to herself:'Oh ... They still sleep. But I have to wake them up.'  
Tune screamed:'You guys have to wake up now!'  
Musa and Riven opened their eyes startled and noticed that Tune is there!  
Musa stood up quick, ran to Tune and hugged her.  
Musa:'Oh I missed you so much.'  
Tune:'It is not a proper for a lady who is pregnant to sleep so long.'  
Musa and Riven looked confused and surprised at Tune.  
Musa:'How did you know that I'm pregnant? I mean, I didn't tell you yet?'  
Tune:'We Pop Pixies can feel when the Fairy with which we are connected is pregnant!'  
Musa:'Cool ... So I think that Lockette will feel too that Bloom is pregnant too.'  
Musa smiled.  
Tune:'Why are you guys all pregnant at the same time?'  
Musa:'I dont know?!'  
Tune:'Mhhhhh ... Great job Riven!'  
Riven:'Thanks ...'  
Tune:'That was meant ironic!'  
Riven:'Oh ...'  
Musa:'Wait! You're not happy that I'm pregnant.'  
Tune:'So first: The way I see it, is that normal people have sex after their wedding and as far as I know, are you two lovebirds not married yet. And secondly: You are still too young to become mother!'  
Musa:'Yeah I know ... But ...'  
Tune:'No, no, no ... no "But" ... and no baby before you are married!'  
Musa began to cry and ran away.  
Riven:'Great job Tune!'  
Tune:'Oh no ... What did I say?'  
Riven:'Well ...'  
Tune:'Don't you dare!'  
Riven:'O ... kay. But I will follow Musa now and will comfort her ...'  
Riven followed Musa.  
Tune to herself:'Oh no ...'

**On the balcony of Stella's bedroom:**

Musa just stood there and were crying. Riven searched everywere in the shop and in the house and now he found her on the balcony. He went to her.  
Riven:'Hey ... Please don't cry.'  
Musa:'She become so mean. I can't recognize her. She changed.'  
Riven:'Oh ... I think that's just a phase of her.'  
Musa:'Maybe ... But I just want to be alone now.'  
Riven:'But why?'  
Musa:'I just need some time for myself.'  
Riven:'Alright.'  
Musa to herself:'Magic Winx, Sirenix!'  
Musa changed in the sirenix-mod and flew away.  
Riven to himself:'Poor Musa!'  
Tune came:'Where is she?'  
Riven:'You just missed her. She flew away.'  
Tune:'I'll follow her and apologize.'  
Riven:'O ... kay. Good luck.'  
So Tune flew away too.  
Riven stood there for a few minutes, but then he went downstairs to the kitchen because he's hungry.

**In the kitchen:**

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Aisha and Roy had eaten breakfast.  
Bloom:'Thank you Sky for the delicous breakfast.'  
Sky:'Yeah ... It was easy to made a toast with peanut butter and jelly.'  
Bloom:'Yeah I know.'  
Bloom smiled.  
Bloom to Brandon:'Hey Brandon?!'  
Brandon:'Yeah ...'  
Bloom:'How does Stella look in her new dress?'  
Brandon:'She looks so beautiful.'  
While Brandon was saying that he looked in Stella's big eyes.  
Stella:'Oh thanks Brandon.'  
Aisha thought:'Oh ... They are so lucky that they have someone to love. Oh Nabu ... I miss you so much.' One little tear came out of her eye. No one noticed it, except Roy, who was sitting next to her!  
Roy whispered:'Why are you crying?'  
Aisha:'I am not crying.'  
While she said that she wiped the tear quickly away.  
Roy:'Alright ...'

****


	8. Chapter 8: Happy, or sad?

Happy, or sad?

Riven came in.  
Brandon:'Hi Riven.'  
Riven:'What are you guys doing here?'  
Brandon:'We had eaten breakfast what normal people would do after they have woken up... And what are you doing here?'  
Riven:'Uhhh ... I want to eat breakfast too.'  
Brandon:'O ... kay.'  
Riven:'Yeah.'  
Amore:'And where are Musa and Tune?'  
Riven:'Uhhhhhhhhhhh ...'  
Riven looked very overwhelmed at them.  
Amore:'Hello ... I'm talking to you!'  
Riven:'Yeah I know but ...'  
Amore:' ... but what?'  
Riven:'Uhhhh ... Musa is still sleeping ... And Tune is waiting for her until she wakes up.'  
Amore:'Alright.'  
Riven:'Yeah ... But I have to go now.'  
Bloom:'But I thought you ...'  
Riven:'Bye.'  
While he was saying that word, he ran out of the building to search for Musa!  
Bloom to the others:'Mhhhh ... That was ... weird ... again.'  
Stella:'Yeah ...'  
Flora and Helia came in.  
Aisha:'Goodmorning.'  
Flora and Helia together:'Morning.'  
Aisha:'How did you slept?'  
Flora:'Really good.'  
Aisha smiled at Flora, and then Flora smiled back.  
Flora to Chatta:'Hey Chatta ...?'  
Chatta:'Yes ...'  
Flora:'Why are you guys actually here?'  
Chatta:'Well ... Digit said that she have to go to Tecna and she said that we can go with her to see you guys.'  
Flora:'Oh ... cool.'  
Chatta:'Yeah.'  
Bloom to Lockette:'That's very nice that you came.'  
Bloom hugged Lockette and then Stella, Flora and Aisha hugged their Pop Pixie too.  
All the Pop Pixies smiled.

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna:'Ha ... We won!'  
Timmy:'Oh man ... Not again.'  
Tecna to Digit:'Thank you for your help.'  
Digit:'No problem.'  
Tecna to Timmy:'But now I'm very hungry ... Can we eat breakfast Timmy?'  
Timmy:'Sure ...'  
Tecna:'Okay.'  
So Tecna and Timmy made the computers off and went downstairs to the kitchen.

**In the Frutti Music Bar:**

Musa transformed back and were sitting on a chair. Musa saw a man. She recognized him immediately.  
Musa waved at him and said to him:'Hello Jason!'  
Jason recognized that voice. He knew that it was Musas voice. He turned to her and walked to her.  
Jason:'Oh hi Musa.'  
Musa smiled.  
Jason:'How are you?'  
Musa:'I'm fine.'  
Musa lied. Actually, she was very sad about what Tune had said to her.  
Jason:'Do you want to sing here today?'  
Musa:'No ... Not today ... But maybe an another day.'  
Jason:'Okay ... Then bye ... Have a nice day.'  
Musa:'Yeah ... You too.'  
So Jason went to the way which he wanted to go before Musa saw him.  
Tune came very fast after that conversation between Musa and Jason!  
Musa:'Hey ... What are you doing here?'  
Tune:'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry of what I said to you! I shouldn't have said the bad sentences in your bedroom. I'm so so sorry.'  
Musa:'Really?'  
Tune:'Yeah ... Please forgive me.'  
Musa:'Okay ... I forgive you.'  
Tune smiled, then Musa hugged her.  
Tune:'And I'm happy that you become mother.'  
Musa smiled. Riven came.  
Riven:'Did you tolerate each other again now?'  
Musa:'Yes.'  
Riven smiled.  
Riven:'So let's get home and tell it the others.'  
Musa:'Are you sure?'  
Riven:'Yeah ... I think that they are wondering why we're acting so weird in the last days.'  
Musa:'Alright. They have to know the truth now.'  
So Musa, Riven and Tune went back to the shop.

**In the kitchen:  
**  
Tecna:'Mhhhh ... The breakfast was very yummi.'  
Timmy:'Yeah!'  
Stella:'What did you guys upstairs in Tecna's bedroom?'  
Tecna:'Well, Timmy and I were playing a computer-game and I called Digit to help me because I couldn't win without her against Timmy.'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Digit:'Yeah ... And that was very funny to sea Timmy losing.'  
All the guys laughed except of Timmy.  
Musa, Riven and Tune came in.  
Bloom:'I tought Musa were still asleep?!'  
Musa whispered to Riven:'What did you tell them?'  
Riven:'Uhhh ... I said that you were still asleep.'  
Musa to the others:'Uhhh ... You guys, we have to tell you something.'  
Flora:'And what is it that you have to tell us?!'  
Musa:'Well ... Uhhhh ... The thing we have to tell you is ...'  
Flora:'Yeah ... We're waiting.'  
Riven:'Oh Musa ... Don't waste so much time.'  
Musa:'Okay ... Then you can say it.'  
Riven:'Alright ...'  
Flora:'So ...'  
Riven:' ... Musa is pregnant.'  
All of them opened their mouth wide at the same time, of course except of Musa, Riven and the Pop Pixies.  
Musa:'What ? Is it such a big miracle?'  
Brandon:'No ... But ... You remember when Bloom and Sky said to us that Bloom's pregnant.'  
Musa:'Yeah ...'  
Brandon:'Well, when they said it, Riven said that it was typical for Sky to make Bloom pregnant. But now, it happened to himself.'  
Riven:'But I wanted that Musa get pregnant ... And Sky didn't want that.'  
Sky:'Hey ... I've never said that I didn't want it. I just wanted it a little bit later. But now ... I'm happy that it happened now.'  
Bloom smiled at Sky.  
Riven:'Okay, okay.'  
Tecna to Musa:'But are you sure?'  
Musa:'Yes ... I've already made a pregnancy test.'  
Tecna:'Okay.'  
Stella:'Hey guys ... Don't you get it? ... Riven is changing. I mean ... Earlier, he never would be happy to become father. But now ... Just look in his eyes.'  
All the guys looked in Riven's eyes and noticed that he really was happy that Musa is pregnant.  
Aisha:'You're right Stella.'  
Stella:'Yeah ... As I said. I'm always right. And I was right that Musa and Riven had something to hide from us.'  
Brandon:'Yeah ... I'm so proud of you my sunshine.'  
Brandon kissed Stella on her cheeck.  
Bloom:'Okay ... But now Sky and I have to go to Mike and Vanessa.'  
The others:'Bye ... And good luck.'  
Bloom and Sky:'Bye.'

**In front of the door of Vanessa's and Mike's house:**

Bloom rang the bell. Vanesssa openened the door.  
Vanessa:'Oh hi Bloom, hi Sky.'  
Bloom:'Hi mom ... We have to talk to you and Mike, can we come in?'  
Vanessa:'Yeah, sure.'  
Vanessa let them in.  
Vanessa:'We can go to the living room. Mike is watching TV there.'  
Bloom:'Alright.'  
So Bloom, Sky and Vanessa went to the living room.  
Bloom:'Hello Mike.'  
Mike made the TV off.  
Mike:'Hi Bloom, how are you?'  
Bloom:'I'm fine.'  
Bloom, Sky and Vanessa sat down on the couch where Mike was sitting.  
Vanessa to Mike:'Bloom and Sky have something to tell us.'  
Mike:'Okay, then what is it that you have to tell us?'  
Bloom:'Well ... I'm pregnant.'


	9. Chapter 9: Will you?

Will you ...?

Vanessa and Mike looked very surprised but also happy at Bloom and Sky.  
Bloom:'And ... What do you say?'  
Vanessa:'That's so wonderful.'  
Bloom smiled.  
Mike smiled too.  
Bloom:'And before you guys ask ... Yes, I've already made a pregnancy test.'  
Vanessa:'Okay.'  
Mike:'But told you Mariam and Oritel, or Sky's parents?'  
Bloom:'No, not yet. But we will tomorrow.'  
Mike:'Okay.'  
Vanessa:'Do you want something to eat or to drink?'  
Sky:'No, thanks. We've already eaten breakfast.'  
Vanessa:'Okay.'  
Mike:'Sky, how long do you stay here in Gardenia?'  
Sky:'So long as Bloom wants.'  
Mike:'Okay.'  
Bloom:'But we have to go back now.'  
Vanessa:'Why?'  
Bloom:'Because we have to help the others with the shop.'  
Vanessa:'Alright ... Then goodbye.'  
Bloom:'Bye.'  
Bloom hugged their parents and then Bloom and Sky went back to the shop.

**In the Shop:**

Stella turned the sign so that the people can read that the shop is open.  
Stella:'Okay ... The people can come now if they want to. But I hope that here won't be so many people.'  
Brandon:'But why?'  
Stella:'Because then I will have stress. And stress is not good for me.'  
Brandon:'But I will help you.'  
Stella:'Thanks.'  
Mitzi came in.  
Mitzi:'Hello Loser!'  
Stella:'What do you want here.'  
Mitzi:'I want Brandon!'  
Stella was shocked. Mitzi laughed diabolically. Then she walked over to Stella and Brandon. Mitzi wanted to kiss Brandon, but he stopped her before she could do it.  
Brandon:'No ...'  
Mitzi:'But I love you.'  
Stella began to cry. All the others noticed that.  
Musa:'Mitzi ... It's enough now.'  
Mitzi:'You "Loser Fairy" don't have tell me what I should do.'  
Stella:'Mitzi ... Stop now!'  
Mitzi:'Nooo!'  
Mitzi tried again to kiss Brandon and she did, because Brandon was too slow this time to stop her. Stella began even more to cry and ran away. Brandon noticed it and pushed Mitzi away.  
Brandon:'What did you do? Why did you do that?'  
Helia walked over to Brandon.  
Helia:'We'll handle this here. Go and search after Stella and apologize.'  
Brandon:'Alright. But Mitzi ... I assure you that there will be a sequel of about what you had done!'  
Mitzi:'Oh no ... I'll pay for it ... How bad ... By the way: It was meant ironic!'  
Brandon:'I hate you!'  
Mitzi:'What? You hate your love?'  
Brandon:''You're not my love. Stella is my love and she will be my love forever. And I will fight for my love now. Just accept it.'  
Brandon walked away to find Stella.  
Helia:'So Mitzi, why did you do that. You know that they love each other.'  
Musa:'And by the way: We hate you all!'  
Bloom and Sky came in.  
Bloom:'Who hates whom?'  
Musa:'We all hate Mitzi. (To the others:) Isn't it so?'  
All the others:'Yeah.'  
Bloom to Mitzi:'Okay ... Mitzi, get out now. You're not welcome here anymore. And if you still will interfere once more in our lives then know what to expect. Got it?'  
Mitzi:'Okay ...'  
Mitzi ran out quickly.  
Flora:'Well done Bloom!'  
All the Pop Pixies except of Piff:'Yeah ... Good job Bloom.'  
Bloom:'Thanks. But where are Stella and Brandon?'  
Aisha:'She ran crying away after Mitzi kissed Brandon, and Brandon is searching her now.'  
Bloom:'Oh ...'  
Aisha:'Yeah.'  
Amore:'Mitzi's so mean. I'll search after Stella now too to tell her that Brandon doesn't feel anything for Mitzi. I could feel it.'  
Bloom:'Okay ... Good luck.'  
Amore:'Thanks. Bye.'  
All the others:'Bye.'  
So Amore flew out of the shop to search after Stella.  
Helia to Flora:'Can we make a stroll?'  
Flora:'Sure.'  
So Flora and Helia went out.

**In Gardenia's flower-park:**

Flora and Helia were walking there. Helia picked a pink rose and gave it to Flora.  
Helia:'No flower is as beautiful as you, but this flower is for you.'  
Flora blushes.  
Flora:'Oh thank you Helia.'  
Helia:'You're welcome. Come ... I want to show you something.'  
Flora:'Okay.'  
So Flora followed Helia and suddenly, she noticed that she is standing in a bed with many different flowers.  
Flora:'Oh my god Helia. That's so wonderful.'  
Helia:'It's just for you.'  
Flora blushes again.  
Flora:'Oh thank you Helia.'  
Helia:'I wanted to ask you something.'  
Helia pulled something out from his pocket and knelt himself down. Flora thought already what is happening now and blushed. That thing that Helia pulled out of his pocket money was a box with something in it. He held the box in front of Flora! He opened the box.  
Helia:'Flora ... Will you marry me?'  
Flora noticed that in the box was a beautiful ring.


	10. Chapter 10: Oh my God!

Oh my God!

Flora looked cheerful and happy at Helia!  
Flora:' ... Yes! I will!'  
Helia smiled and Flora smiled back. Then Helia stood up and kissed Flora. He put the ring on Floras Ring-Finger. Then he kissed Flora again.  
Helia:'I love you so much.'  
Flora:'I love you too. I still can't believe it. We will marry!?'  
Helia said nothing, he just smiled.  
Flora:'I wonder what the others will say?'  
Helia:'Well ... Then let's find it out.'  
Flora:'Okay.'  
So Flora and Helia walked hand in hand back to the shop.

**Meanwhile in the Frutti Music Bar:**

Brandon walked with Amore in the Frutti Music Bar.  
Brandon:'Do you see Stella?'  
Amore:'No ... And you?'  
Brandon:'Me neither. Oh look. There's Klaus.'  
Brandon pointed with his finger at Klaus who was making some drinks.  
Brandon:'Come and let's ask him if he knows where Stella is.'  
Amore:'Okay.'  
So Brandon and Amore walked over to Klaus.  
Brandon:'Hi Klaus ... Have you seen Stella?'  
Klaus:'Yeah. She was here but then she went to the beach. And she was crying.'  
Brandon:'Oh ... Okay. Thanks.'  
Klaus:'No problem.'  
So Brandon and Amore walked to the beach.

**At the beach:**

Brandon shouted:'Stella ...? Are you here?'  
Amore shouted:'Stella?'  
Stella:'I'm here.'  
Brandon and Amore noticed that the voice came from behind them. So Brandon and Amore turned around and saw Stella crying and sitting on the sand. Brandon knelt himself in front of Stella down so that he and Stella were at the same eye level.  
Brandon:'Please don't cry. You're the only girl in the whole universum who I really love. I only love you. And I hate Mitzi for what she did.'  
Stella:'(sarcastic:) Oh yeah? And I should believe it?'  
Brandon:'Yes!'  
Amore:'But Brandon says the truth. He love you. I can feel that he really only loves you!'  
Stella to Brandon:'Is that true what Amore says?'  
Brandon:'Yes. I love you. And I'll never ever love Mitzi. I hate Mitzi. I love only you. You're my love. And you'll be my love forever. And now: Stop crying.'  
Brandon wiped Stella's tears away. Stella smiled, and then Brandon kissed her.  
Brandon:'I love you.'  
Stella:'I love you too.'  
Amore:'Yay ...'  
Amore smiled, and then Stella and Brandon laughed.  
Stella:'Can we go back to the shop now.'  
Brandon:'Yes.'  
So Stella, Brandon and Amore went back to the shop.

**In the shop:**

Bloom, Sky, Belle, Lockette and Kiko were standing at the check. Musa and Riven were standing on the stage and were playing guitar and Pepe and Tune were dancing to the guitar-music. Aisha and Roy were at the sports equipment and they did sport with Milly, Piff, Ginger, Coco and Chatta. Tecna, Timmy, Digit and Chicko were at the computer. A costumer went in.  
Bloom:'Can I help you?'  
Costumer:'Yes. Can I let my fairy-pet bathe and wash here?'  
Bloom:'I'm sorry, but Stella isn't here now to bathe and wash your fairy-pet.'  
Costumer:'Oh ...'  
Bloom:'But do you want to buy a shampoo?'  
Costumer:'Yes.'  
Bloom:'Okay. Sky, would you please go with our guest to the shelves where the shampoos are?'  
Sky:'Of course.'  
So Sky and the Costumer went to the shelves. Stella, Brandon and Amore came in.  
Stella:'Hello ... We're back!'  
Bloom ran to Stella and hugged her.  
Bloom:'Hello.'  
Bloom smiled at Stella and Stella smiled back.  
Costumer:'Oh ... Stella is back?! Can I let my fairy-pet bathe and wash now?'  
Ginger flew to Stella before she could say something.  
Stella:'Oh hi Ginger. Did you miss me?'  
Ginger nodded. Stella smiled.  
Stella to Costumer:'Of course.'  
So Stella, Brandon, Ginger, Amore and the Costumer went to the bath.  
Stella:'Okay. Can you give me your fairy-pet?'  
Costumer:'Yes.'  
Stella:'And what is the name of your fairy-pet?'  
Costumer:'Bruno.'  
Stella:'Okay. And what's your name?'  
Costumer:'My name is Anna.'  
Stella smiled at Anna and then Anna smiled back.  
Stella to Bruno:'Okay Bruno. You will be clean again in a few minutes.'  
So Stella made some lukewarm water in the bath and washed Bruno in it.

**A few minutes later:**

Stella:'Okay. Bruno is clean again now.'  
Stella gave Bruno back to Anna.  
Anna:'Thanks.'  
Stella:'No problem.'  
So Anna left the shop. When Anna was gone, Flora and Helia came in.  
Flora:'Hi ...'  
Musa:'Where have you been?'  
Helia:'We did a stroll.'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
Brandon:'But now it's normal that Helia and Flora make strolls. They like to make strolls instead of Riven.'  
Everybody laughed.  
Flora:'We have a surprise.'  
Tecna:'And what is that surprise?'  
Flora:'Look.'  
Flora hold her hand with the ring on the ring-finger up. All the guys (of course except of Helia) looked at Flora's hand closely. They noticed that on her ring-finger was a beautiful ring. And they all know that Flora normally doesn't wear rings. So all of them thought all the same thing, and the thing that they all thought is that Flora and Helia will marry!  
Musa:'Oh my God.'  
Musa ran to Flora and hugged her.  
Musa:'You will marry!?'  
Flora:'Yes.'  
Flora smiled at Musa and then Musa smiled back. Aisha began to cry and ran away out of the shop.  
Flora:'Did I say something wrong?'  
Roy:'No ... I think it's because Nabu. You remember?'  
Flora:'Oh ... Poor Aisha.'  
Roy:'I'll follow her.  
Flora:'Okay.'  
So Roy ran away too and followed Aisha.  
Piff:'Da ta du ta da?'  
Flora to Chatta:'What did Piff say?'  
Chatta:'She said: Poor Aisha!'  
Flora:'Oh ... But Piff's right. Poor Aisha.'


	11. Chapter 11: What will Aisha say?

What will Aisha say?

**(I'm seriously really, really sorry that I hadn't uploaded some chapters in the last days, but I've been very, very busy. But apart from that, I also wanted you to wait so that this chapter would be more exciting. And thank you guys for your reviews! But now here's the chapter you all have waited for!)**

**At the beach:**

Roy had lost Aisha, but he knew that Aisha likes to go to the beach when she's sad, so he went to the beach too. He searched everywhere at the beach, but he couldn't find Aisha. Just before he wanted to give up, he found Aisha. She was sitting cross-legged. She sat there with the look to the sea, so that she couldn't see Roy, and she had something in her hand, but Roy couldn't recognize what it was, so he walked closer to her. When he was near enough to Aisha, he noticed that that thing in Aisha's hand was her cell phone and there was a picture of a man on the cell phone's display. But Roy didn't know who that man was.  
Roy:'Who's that man on the display of your phone?'  
Aisha:'It's Nabu.'  
Roy:'Oh ... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked!'  
Roy sat next to Aisha.  
Aisha:'Oh you don't have to apology ... I mean you couldn't know who that man was.'  
Roy:'Okay ...'  
Aisha:'It's just so unfair.'  
Roy:'What is unfair?'  
Aisha:'It's unfair that Bloom and Musa are pregnant, and that Flora and Helia will marry, and that Bloom got Daphne back. I mean we some of us have wishes. Bloom's wish was that she has Daphne back, and her wish came true. Stella's wish is that her parents will be together again, Musa's wish is that her Mother is alive and my wish is that I have my Nabu back, but only Bloom's wishes come true, that's just so unfair!'  
Roy:'Oh ... I know what you mean.'  
Aisha smiled at Roy, and then he smiled back.  
Roy:'But Aisha, you'll never be alone. You have me. I'll always be there for you!'  
Aisha:'Thanks.'  
Aisha smiled again at Roy. Roy slowly came closer and closer to Aisha. Aisha noticed that Roy wanted to kiss her, but Aisha didn't want to, so she stood up fast.  
Roy looked very puzzled at Aisha.  
Aisha:'I'm sorry, but I can't.'  
Aisha began to cry and walked slowly away. Roy stood up and ran after her and stood in front of her so she couldn't walk away. Aisha looked with her weeping, big, blue eyes in Roy's eyes.  
Aisha:'Please let me go.'  
Roy:'No ... I won't let you go! And do you know why? Because I love you!'  
Aisha:'... Oh ... my ... God!'  
Roy:'What?'  
Aisha:'I love you too!'  
Roy:'Really?'  
Aisha:'Yes ... I mean ... I'm not sure. I'm still very sad and I just don't know what to feel!'  
Roy:'Then feel love. You have to accept that Nabu is dead.'  
Aisha:'I know. But what when exactly the same happen to you like to Nabu? I couldn't live without Nabu and without _you_.'  
Roy:'But where not in danger. The trix are gone. Tritannus is gone. What could happen now?'  
Aisha:'I don't know.'  
Roy:'So ...'  
Aisha:'So what?'  
Roy:'So we can be together.'  
Aisha:'Okay ... You're right.'  
Aisha smiled at Roy, and then he smiled back.  
Roy:'Can we go back to the shop now?'  
Aisha:'Yes.'  
Roy:'Okay.'  
So Aisha and Roy went back to the shop.

**(I know that this chapter is very short. But I promise that the next chapters will be longer.)**


	12. Chapter 12: Is anyone still sad?

Is anyone still sad?

**(Thank you guys for your reviews. :D I promised that this and and the next chapters will be longer than the others. So, here it is.)**

**In the shop:**

The shop was full of people. Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy had to do a lot for the customers and were very busy.

Bloom to Sky:'Oh my god ... Here are so much people. I don't know how long we can do this!'  
Sky:'C'mon ... We can do this! Don't give up!'  
Bloom just smiled at Sky, and Sky smiled back. Aisha and Roy came in. Bloom ran to Aisha.  
Bloom:'Is everything alright?'  
Aisha:'Yes ...'  
Aisha smiled.  
Bloom:'Okay, because we need your help. Here are too much customers again.'  
Aisha:'Okay.'  
So Aisha and Roy went quickly to the sports equipment where many customers were waiting.

**Later in the evening:**

The last customer walked happy with his fairy-pet out of the shop and Bloom walked to the door and turned the sign so that you could see now that the "Love & Pet" - shop is closed now!  
Bloom:'Uhhh ... I just could fall asleep right now.'  
Musa:'Me too!'  
Stella:'Yeah ... Just like sleeping Beauty!'  
All of them:'Stella!'  
Stella:'What ... I'm just saying.'  
Everyone laughed.  
Sky:'So why don't we go to bed. We're all really tired.'  
The others:'Okay.'  
Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Aisha and Tecna made a group-hug.  
Bloom to the girls:'Good night girls.'  
The girls:'Good night.'  
All of them smiled at each other.  
After their hug they all went to their bedrooms.

**The next day in at 9 o' clock in the morning:**

**In Bloom's bedroom:**

Bloom were laying on Sky and Sky were touching Bloom's belly. Bloom woke up and noticed that Sky's hands were on her belly. She smiled.  
Sky:'Good morning Sweetie.'  
Bloom hadn't noticed that Sky was already awake at all. She was frightened and fell out of the bed on the floor when she heard Sky's voice.  
Sky stood up and walked to Bloom.  
Sky:'Are you hurt?'  
Bloom:'No ... But please warn me before you scare me like that.'  
Sky held his hand to Bloom so that she could grab his hand and that she was able to get up. They sat down on the bed.  
Sky:'But I didn't want to scare you. I thought that you knew that I was already awake.'  
Bloom yelled:'How could I knew it?'  
Sky:'Hey, hey ... Calm down! I'm sorry.'  
Bloom:'No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I yelled at you?'  
Sky:'Maybe because of your hormones.'  
Bloom:'Oh yes. I forgot.'  
Sky smiled, and then he wanted to kiss Bloom, but just before their lips met, the door banged open and Stella ran in!  
Bloom:Wow ... Please Stella, I want some privacy.'  
Stella:'I know, but I heard a bang and I wanted to know what it was.'  
Bloom:'Well, it was me. I fell on the floor.'  
Stella:'Oh, okay. And why?'  
Bloom:'Because Sky scared me!'  
Sky:'But I didn't want to.'  
Stella:'Okay. I'll go back to my room.'  
Just before Stella closed the door, she came in again.  
Stella:'And sorry that I interrupt you while you were kissing.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
So Stella closed the door and went back to her room.  
Sky:'Okay. Where were we?'  
Bloom:'You wanted to kiss me.'  
Sky:'Okay.'  
So Sky kissed Bloom on her lips. Bloom blushed a little bit.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella came back from Bloom's bedroom.  
Brandon:'And, what was it?'  
Stella:'Bloom fell on the floor because Sky scared her, but he didn't want to.'  
Brandon:'Okay.'  
Stella:'But I'll go and take a shower now. Actually had to take it yesterday, but I was too tired.'  
Brandon:'Okay. I'll go down to the kitchen and make breakfast for us.'  
Stella:'Thanks.'  
So Stella went to the bathroom and Brandon went to the kitchen.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa and Riven were still sleeping.

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Helia was still asleep, but Flora was already awake and was looking on her new ring.  
Flora thought:'Wow. I'll marry. Seriously ... I'll marry. And the ring is so beautiful.'  
Flora smiled.  
Helia woke up and saw Flora while she was looking on the ring.  
Helia:'Do you like it?'  
Flora:'Yes. It's beautiful. Thank you!'  
Helia:'For what?'  
Flora:'Thank you that you exist. I mean, I could never imagine to live a life without you!'  
Helia smiled, and then he kissed Flora romantic.  
Helia whispered in Flora's ear:'I love you!'  
Flora blushed.  
Flora:'I love you too!'  
They kissed again.

**In Aisha's bedroom:**

Aisha were dreaming a dream about Nabu again. But this dream wasn't like the other dreams of Nabu. This one was different. In this dream, Nabu didn't die and that he still would live. But Aisha woke up because she knew that it will never be like that. But she was also happy that Nabu didn't die in the dream. She began to cry. Roy was awakened by the sounds that Aisha made.  
Roy:'Hey, why are you crying?'  
Aisha:'Because I dreamed of Nabu again!'  
Roy:'Was it the same dream again?'  
Aisha:'No, in this dream, Nabu didn't die. And I didn't scream or shout while I was dreaming.'  
Roy:'Then why are you crying?'  
Aisha:'I don't know. Every time I think of Nabu, I start to cry. I can't control it. But it has to mean something that the dream I've always dreamed changed now!'  
Roy:'Maybe because you allow yourself to feel the good emotions again. You can feel love, happiness, hope and other good feelings again.'  
Aisha:'Maybe you're right. But what if the dream wants to say me that I can bring Nabu back?'  
Roy:'Then you have to decide what to do. You have to trust your heart. And if you can bring Nabu back, then I accept it when you want to be with him instead of me.'  
Aisha:'Oh ... Thank you. But how do I know that I can really bring him back?'  
Roy:'Maybe you can ask your Sirenix-Guardian.'  
Aisha:'Good idea. But I'll ask her later. Right now, I'm really hungry. Are you hungry too?'  
Roy:'Yes.'  
Aisha:'Okay, so then let's go downstairs to the kitchen.'  
Roy:'Okay.'  
So Aisha and Roy went downstairs to the kitchen.

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna and Timmy were already awake and were playing a computer-game on the computer. Tecna pressed the "pause-button".  
Tecna:'Hey Timmy?'  
Timmy:'Yes.'  
Tecna:'Uh ... I don't know where to start. Okay. Uh ... You know that Bloom and Musa are pregnant and Flora and Helia will marry.'  
Timmy:'... Yes ...?'  
Tecna:'And I'm a little bit sad.'  
Timmy:'But why?'  
Tecna:'Because we are sitting all the time of our free time like little kids on the computer and that is getting boring. I mean, we haven't do "it" at our first time at all. And that just sucks. Bloom and Musa already had their first time, as you can see, and Flora and Helia will have their first time soon if they haven't yet. At Aisha I'm not so sure, and at Stella I dont know. Do you know what I'm talking about?'  
Timmy:'Yes.'  
Tecna:'Okay ... And?'  
Timmy:'I want "it" too, but I'm still not ready for it. Maybe in a month, okay?'  
Tecna:'Alright.'  
Timmy kissed Tecna on her cheek.  
Tecna:'Are you hungry, because I am!'  
Timmy:'Yes.'  
Tecna:'Okay, then let's get something to eat.'  
So Tecna and Timmy went downstairs to the kitchen too.

**In the kitchen:**

Brandon, Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy were already in the kitchen. Brandon made breakfast for Stella and him. But Stella were still in her room. Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy were already eating breakfast.  
Brandon to himself:'Come on Stella. Hurry up. Breakfast is ready.'  
Aisha:'Oh don't worry Brandon, she'll come.'  
Brandon:'Yeah, but I want to eat with her.'  
Aisha:'I know.'  
Tecna:'You have to wait a little bit longer, but she will come.'  
Brandon:'Okay.'  
Stella came in. But no one noticed it.  
Stella:'Who will come?'  
Brandon, Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy looked all surprised at the same time at Stella.  
Brandon:'You will come. We were talking about you.'  
Stella:'Oh ... Okay.'  
Stella smiled.  
Brandon:'I made breakfast for us.'  
Stella:'Thanks.'  
So Stella and Brandon ate the breakfast together.  
Flora and Helia came in.  
Roy:'Good morning.'  
Flora:'Morning.'  
Aisha:'How did you sleep?'  
Flora and Helia:'Good.'  
Aisha:'Okay.'  
Flora and Helia made breakfast and ate it.  
Bloom and Sky came in.  
Bloom:'Good morning.'  
The others:'Morning.'  
Sky made breakfast and Bloom sat down on a chair around a table where the others were sitting.  
Bloom:'Where are Musa and Riven?'  
Tecna:'I think their still sleeping.'  
Bloom:'Oh, okay.'  
Sky came with breakfast to the table, and then Bloom and Sky ate breakfast too.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa was already awake, but Riven was still asleep. Musa was touching her belly.  
Musa thought:'I'm pregnant! I'm really pregnant. I still can't believe it.'  
Musa looked at Riven while he was sleeping.  
She tought:'Oh he's so cute when he's sleeping.'  
Musa touched his face. Riven felt it and touched Musa's hands which were on his face. He opened his eyes.  
Riven:'Morning.'  
Musa just smiled.  
Riven:'How did you sleep?'  
Musa:'Good, and you.'  
Riven:'Me too.'  
Musa smiled, but then Riven kissed her on her lips and she blushed.  
Musa:'I'm hungry.'  
Riven:'Me too. Why don't we go down to the kitchen and make something to eat?'  
Musa:'That's a great idea.'  
They kissed again, and then they went downstairs to the kitchen too.

**In the kitchen:**

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy were all sitting there and were talking, but then Musa and Riven came in.  
Musa and Riven:'Morning.'  
The others:'Morning.'  
Stella:'Oh there you are you sleepyheads! How did you sleep?'  
Musa:'Good.'  
Riven:'Musa, I'll make breakfast for us, you can sit on a chair while I make it, okay?'  
Musa:'Yes, thanks.'  
Riven made breakfast and Musa sat down on a chair around a table where the others were sitting. Musa sat next to Stella.  
Musa whispered to Stella:'Isn't it cool that Riven became so nice and helpful?'  
Stella whispered:'Yes, but isn't it a little bit weird that he become so nice and helpful after he knew that you were pregnant?'  
Musa whispered:'Yes, now that you say it. It is a little bit weird.'  
Riven came with the breakfast to the table.  
Riven:'Hey, what are you talking about?'  
Musa:'Nothing!'  
Riven:'O - kay ... But here's breakfast.'  
Musa:'Thanks.'  
So Musa and Riven ate breakfast too.  
Bloom to Sky:'We are going to visit Oritel, Mariam and Daphne. You know why!'  
Sky:'Yes.'  
Musa to Riven:'Oh Riven, I forgot.'  
Riven:'Forgot what?'  
Musa:'To tell you that we have to tell our parents that I'm pregnant.'  
Riven:'Oh yes. When will we do it?'  
Musa:'Maybe tomorrow?'  
Riven:'Okay.'  
Bloom:'Sky, Belle, Lockette, Kiko and I go now, bye.'  
The others:'Bye.'  
So Bloom, Sky, Belle, Lockette and Kiko walked out of the shop.  
Flora:'You guys, what should we do today?'  
Aisha:'We could go to the Frutti Music Bar, maybe Roxy's in town again.'  
Flora:'That's a good idea.'  
So all of them went with their fairy-pets and Pop Pixies to the Frutti Music Bar.

**On Domino:**

Bloom, Sky, Belle, Lockette and Kikojust landed there. They were still in the ship.  
Bloom to Belle, Lockette and Kiko:'You three stay in the ship. And don't make a mess. Okay?'  
Lockette:'Yes.'  
Belle and Kiko just nodded.  
Bloom:'Alright! Sky, we can go now.'  
Sky:'Okay.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked out of the ship.

**In the Frutti Music Bar:**

They all came in and sat down on chairs around a big table.  
Aisha:'I'll go and bring something to drink. Do you want the same like always?'  
The others:'Yes.'  
Aisha:'Okay.'  
So Aisha walked to Klaus.  
Aisha to Klaus:'Hi Klaus.'  
Klaus:'Hi. The same like always?'  
Aisha:'Yes. But Klaus, do you know where Roxy is?'  
Klaus:'Yes. She has vacation from Alphea and helps me here. She's cleaning a table, over there.'  
Klaus were holding his finger on a table which Roxy was cleaning.  
Aisha:'Thanks. Can you bring the drinks to my friends? I have to talk with Roxy.'  
Klaus:'Sure.'  
So Klaus made the drinks and brought the drinks to the others and Aisha walked to Roxy.  
Aisha:'Hi Roxy, how are you?'  
Roxy:'Hi, I'm fine, and you?'  
Aisha:'Me too. I have to talk with you about Nabu!'  
Roxy:'And why with me?'  
Aisha:'Because you have to help me to bring him back to life.'  
Roxy:'But how could I help you? I mean I'm not a healer or something like that. I'm just a fairy like you?!'  
Aisha:'Yes, I know. But maybe you and your mother can help me. You two are together very powerful.'  
Roxy:'Uhhhh ... Okay. What should I do?'  
Aisha:'We will meet in your house with your mother tomorrow. I'll explain tomorrow.'  
Roxy:'O - kay.'  
Aisha:'Thanks.'  
So Aisha walked back to the others.  
Tecna:'What did you told Roxy?'  
Aisha:'Oh I just talked with her about Alphea and so stuff and how she's doing.'  
Tecna:'Okay.'  
Musa walked to Klaus.  
Musa:'Hi Klaus, can Riven and I go on the stage and make some party here?'  
Klaus:'Sure.'  
Musa:'Thanks.'  
Musa walked back to the others.  
Musa to Riven:'Come on Riven, we'll go on the stage now and make some party here.'  
Riven:'Yeah.'  
Musa took Riven's hand and walked with him to the stage.  
Musa spoke into the microphone:'Hello you guys. We will play now a song which is my favourite song. But we need some help to play this song.'  
Musa looked to her friends, and then they knew that they have to play. So they walked to the stage too.  
Musa:'The name of this song is "One to One"!'  
Riven smiled.  
All the guys in the Frutti Music Bar:'Yeah! Wohoooo!'

_Riven:'I can hear your song like a secret story! _  
_I can hear your heart you don't have to worry! _  
_Girl, you're not alone, you make it through, _  
_cause, you know, you know that I play for you!'_  
_Musa:'I never thought that I needed to be rescued!_  
_Singing by myself how did my voice find you?_  
_Now you're here, it's clear, I know that my song_  
_was meant for two!'_  
_Riven:'I've tried to hide it every day_  
_cause deep inside I've been so afraid!'_  
_Both:'But all you have to do is say my name_  
_it melts away so let's stay ..._  
_One to One _  
_It's the sweetest music_  
_Drum one beat_  
_and we'll never lose it_  
_Stronger side by side yeah,_  
_We're better in Harmony - ny_  
_It's you and me only ..._  
_One to One_  
_Singing through the static_  
_Feels so right_  
_We're like automatic_  
_Walls are coming down_  
_to the sound of our Melody -dy!'_  
_Riven:'I know I belong with you!'_  
_Musa:'Your music sets me free!'_

All the guys in the Frutti Music Bar:'Wohooooo! Great! Yeah!'  
Musa:'Thank you. You guys were a great audience!'  
Musa to her friends:'And thank you too.'  
They all just smiled, and then Riven kissed Musa.  
Musa:'What was that for?'  
Riven:'Because we played this song and because I love you!'  
Musa blushed.


	13. Chapter 13: A big family!

A big family!

**In front of the palace of Domino:**

Bloom and Sky walked in the palace. The palace was empty.  
Bloom screamed:'Hello ... is anybody here?'  
A voice screamed back:'We're in the garden.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked through the palace to the garden.

**In the garden:**

Bloom saw her parents, ran to them and hugged them. Sky walked to them too.  
Bloom:'Hi Mom, hi Dad!'  
Sky:'Hello your majesties.'  
Mariam and Oritel:'Hello Bloom, hello Sky.'  
Bloom:'Oh I missed you so much.'  
Mariam and Oritel:'We missed you too.'  
Bloom smiled.  
Bloom:'Uh Mom? ... Where's Daphne?'  
Mariam:'She's in her bedroom, but why are you asking me that?'  
Bloom:'Because I have to talk with her.'  
Mariam:'Okay.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked to Daphne's bedroom.

**In front of the door of Daphne's bedroom:**

Bloom knocked at the door.  
Daphne in her room:'Come in.'  
Bloom opened the door and they walked in. Daphne was sitting on her bed and was writing something. Daphne stood up. Bloom and Daphne ran to each other and hugged.  
Bloom:'Hi Daphne!'  
Daphne:'Hi little sister. I missed you so much.'  
Bloom:'I missed you too.'  
Sky:'Hi Daphne.'  
Daphne:'Hi Sky, how are you?'  
Sky:'I'm fine, and you?'  
Daphne:'Me too.'  
Bloom and Daphne sat down on the bed.  
Bloom:'What did you write.'  
Daphne took a thing that looked like a book.  
Daphne:'Oh I just found my old diary which I used before I became a ghost or something like that. But now I human again, I can use it again.'  
Bloom:'Oh okay. But I have to tell you something.'  
Sky sat down on the bed next to Bloom.  
Daphne:'O - kay.'  
Bloom:'Uh okay ... Where should I start? Okay ...'  
Sky to Bloom:'Should I tell her?'  
Bloom:'No, I can do this.'  
Sky:'Okay ...'  
Bloom:'Daphne ... You'll be aunt.'  
Daphne:'What ...? You're pregnant?'  
Bloom:' ... Y - y - yes ...'  
Daphne:'Oh my god. That's just so wonderful.'  
Bloom smiled.  
Daphne:'Did you told Mom and Dad?'  
Bloom:'No, but I will now.'  
Daphne:'Okay. I'll go with you.'  
Bloom:'Thanks.'  
Daphne smiled at Bloom, and Bloom smiled back. And so they went outside to the garden again.

**In the garden again:**

Bloom, Sky and Daphne walked to Mariam and Oritel.  
Bloom:'Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something.'  
Mariam:'Okay.'  
Bloom:'Uh ... Okay ...'  
Bloom was nervous.  
Mariam:'Oh sweetie, you don't have to be nervous.'  
Sky took Bloom's hand.  
Bloom:'Okay ... I'm pregnant.'  
Mariam hugged Bloom.  
Bloom:'Wooooooooow?! What was that for?'  
Mariam:'Because it's just so wonderful.'  
Oritel:'That's really wonderful.'  
Bloom smiled at her parents, and her parents smiled back.  
Bloom:'But I have to go back now.'  
Mariam and Oritel:'Okay ...'  
Bloom:'Bye. I love you.'  
Mariam and Oritel:'Goodbye sweetie, we love you too.  
Bloom to Daphne:'Bye Daphne, I'll miss you.'  
Daphne hugged Bloom.  
Daphne:'I'll miss you too.'  
Sky:'Goodbye your majesties.'  
Mariam, Oritel and Daphne:'Goodbye.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked back to the ship and flew back to gardenia.

**In the Frutti Music Bar:**

It is now 9 p.m. But the Frutti Music Bar is still open. Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy were all sitting on chairs around their table again. Klaus walked over to them.  
Klaus:'Do you want something to drink again?'  
Tecna spoke for all:'No, thanks.'  
Klaus:'Okay.'  
Klaus walked away.  
Tecna to the others:'Can we go home now. It's late and I think that Bloom and Sky are back again.'  
The others:'Okay.'  
So they all walked back to the shop.

**In the shop:**

Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia, Aisha, Roy, Tecna and Timmy came in.  
Flora:'Bloom, Sky, are you here?'  
A voice:'We're here.'  
The voice came from the living room. They all knew the voice, and so they walked to the living room. They saw Bloom and Sky sitting on the couch and they were watching TV.  
Bloom:'Hi, where have you guys been?'  
Flora:'We were in the Frutti Music Bar.'  
Aisha:'And we have given a concert there, or rather Musa and Riven.'  
Musa and Riven smiled.  
Bloom:'Oh cool. And which song did you played?'  
Musa:'One to One.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Stella to Bloom:'And how did your parents and Daphne react when they knew that you're pregnant?'  
Bloom:'Really happy.'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Bloom:'Oh man ... I forgot something!'  
Stella:'And what?'  
Bloom:'Shouldn't we open the shop today like always?'  
Tecna:'Oh that's no problem. I had written on the website of the "Love & Pet" - Shop that we have closed for one week so that we have some time for us.'  
Bloom stood up, walked to Tecna and hugged her.  
Bloom:'Oh thank you Tecna. You're the best. I really need some time for me, for Sky and for the baby. We all need some time for us. Isn't it so?'  
The others:'Yes!'  
Stella:'And that was far too stressful to be in the shop every day. Can we go back to Alfea, please. I mean we're still teachers at Alfea.'  
Bloom:'Why not? We could go tomorrow if you want. And the Specialist can go back to Red Fountain.'  
The Specialists:'That sounds good.'  
Aisha:'But we can't go tomorrow?'  
All of them:'Why not?'  
Aisha:'Because the students of Alfea have vacation, and I think the students of Red Fountain and Cloudtower have vacation too. But the vacation ends at the day after tomorrow, so in two days.'  
Bloom:'Okay. Then we will go back in two days.'  
Tecna:'And tomorrow I will write on the website that the shop is closed until we're here again. And that can be a long time.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Bloom to Sky:'Sky, I'm very tired, but before we go to bed, I want something to eat. I'm hungry.'  
Sky:'Okay.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked to the kitchen.  
Flora to Helia:'I'm tired too, but not hungry.'  
Helia:'Okay, then let's go to bed.'  
So Flora and Helia walked to Flora's bedroom.  
Stella to Brandon:'I'm hungry.'  
Stella walked to the kitchen.  
Brandon:'Hey wait for me, I'm hungry too.'  
So Brandon walked to the kitchen too.  
Tecna to Timmy:'I'm not hungry, but very tired. Can we go to bed?'  
Timmy:'Yes.'  
So Tecna and Timmy walked to Tecna's bedroom.  
Musa to Riven, Aisha and Roy:'Are you guys tired or hungry?'  
Riven, Aisha and Roy:'No.'  
Musa:'Okay, then let's watch some TV.'  
Riven, Aisha and Roy:'Okay.'  
So they all sat down on the couch and watched TV.

**(Hi again, I wanted to ask you if I should write "Layla" or "Aisha" for her name?! I don't care which name she has, but if you want "Layla", then I'll write "Layla" in the next chapters, but if you still want "Aisha", I'll write "Aisha" as I did. It's your choice! And please give me some more great reviews :D I hope you guys have fun reading this fanfic!)**


	14. Chapter 14: So tired?

So tired!?

**(Hi, it's me again. Sorry that I haven't uploaded some chapters in the last days, but I've been really really busy. And "Bloom's fan": I don't care either what name "Aisha" has, but I just wanted to ask you guys the question, because I know that some of you didn't like that her name was changed in the fifth Season to "Aisha"! I'm just saying.)**

**In the kitchen:**

Bloom and Stella were sitting on chairs around the table while Sky and Brandon made supper for their girlfriends and for themselves.  
Bloom whispered to Stella:'Hey, today when we were eating breakfast, I saw you whispering to Musa. What were you talking about?'  
Stella whispered back:'She said that it's cool that Riven became so nice and helpful. And then I answered that it is a little bit weird that he became so nice and helpful after he knew that she's pregnant.'  
Bloom whispered back:'Oh ... But yeah it's really a little bit weird. I mean Riven wasn't so nice and helpful before.'  
Stella whispered back:'Yeah, just what I mean.'  
Sky and Brandon came with the supper.  
Sky:'Hey, what are you talking about?'  
Bloom:'Nothing. You know ... Just nothing.'  
Sky looked at Brandon, and then he sighed.  
Sky to Brandon:' ... Girls ...'  
Sky and Brandon laughed but Bloom and Stella looked a little bit angry at their boyfriends, and after they realized that Bloom and Stella were looking angry at them, they stopped laughing. But then they all laughed just for no reason.  
Sky:'Okay, but let's eat know.'  
Stella:'Finally. I'm dying of starvation.'  
They all laughed again, and then Sky sat down on a chair next to Bloom and Brandon sat down on a chair next to Stella.  
Sky to Bloom:'Bon appétit.'  
Bloom:' ... I never knew that you can speak french.'  
Sky smiled.  
Sky:'I only can speak the sentence I said.'  
Bloom:'Oh, okay. And what does the sentence mean?'  
Sky:'It means "Enjoy your meal".'  
Bloom:'Okay ... Thanks!'  
Bloom smiled at Sky, and then Sky smiled back. And so they all ate their supper.

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Flora and Helia were laying on the bed. Flora was laying on Helia, but because they were so tired, they just fell asleep while the light in the room was still on!

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna and Timmy were already asleep.

**In the living room:**

Musa, Riven, Aisha and Roy were sitting on the couch and were watching TV.  
Musa to Riven:'Riven, I'm very tired, can we go to bed?'  
Riven:'Sure, but aren't you hungry?'  
Musa:'No ...'  
Riven:' ... Okay.'  
Musa and Riven stood up.  
Musa and Riven to Aisha and Roy:'Goodnight.'  
Aisha and Roy:'Goodnight.'  
And so Musa and Riven went to Musa's bedroom.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa and Riven were laying on the bed.  
Musa:'Hey, you know you normally ... you know ... not so nice ...?!'  
Riven:' ... Yeah ... And ... What are you trying to say to me?'  
Musa:'Well, I realized that you became nice and helpful after you knew that I'm pregnant. And I'm just wondering why you became so nice and helpful after you knew it.'  
Riven touched Musa's belly.  
Riven:'As I said, I want to change me and because I love you.'  
Musa blushed and then Riven kissed her romantic. Musa blushed even more.  
Musa:'I'm very tired now.'  
Riven:'Okay, I'll turn the light off.'  
So Riven turned the light off and they fell asleep.

**In the kitchen:**

Bloom, Sky, Stella and Brandon were still sitting on the chairs and were talking, but then Aisha and Roy came in.  
Aisha:'Hi you guys, we just wanted to say goodnight because we go to sleep now.'  
Bloom:'Okay, goodnight, and sleep well.'  
Aisha:'Thanks, you too.'  
Bloom smiled at Aisha, and Aisha smiled back and so Aisha and Roy went to Aisha's bedroom.  
Bloom to Sky:'I'm tired now too.'  
Sky:'Okay.'  
Bloom and Sky to Stella and Brandon:'Goodnight.'  
Stella and Brandon:'Goodnight.'  
So Bloom and Sky went to Bloom's bedroom.  
Stella:'I don't want to be the only one who is still not sleeping at this time.'  
Brandon:'But you're not the only one.'  
Stella smiled.  
Stella:'Okay, then let's go to bed.'  
So Stella and Brandon went to Stella's bedroom.

**In Aisha's bedroom:**

Aisha and Roy were already asleep.

**In Bloom's bedroom:**

Bloom was in the bath and took a shower while Sky was waiting for her on the bed. After half an hour, Bloom was ready. She came out of the bathroom and saw Sky sleeping on the bed. He just fell asleep while he was waiting. Bloom laughed a little bit because Sky looked so funny but also cute when he's sleeping. She turned the light off and walked to the bed. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella and Brandon were already asleep too.


	15. Chapter 15: The secret mission begins!

The secret mission begins!

**The next day at 10 o' clock in the morning:**

**In Aisha's bedroom:**

Aisha woke up, but Roy was still asleep.  
Aisha thought:'I have to go to Roxy today. I hope she and her mother can help me.'  
Aisha stood up, but she stood up quiet, because she didn't want that Roy wakes up. She dressed up, wrote a letter and put it on the bed. She walked to the door, opened it slowly and quietly and then she walked downstairs and outside the shop.

**In Bloom's bedroom:**

Bloom woke up, but before she made any noise, she looked at Sky. She saw that he was asleep. But she looked at Sky, because she didn't want to be so scared of him again.  
Bloom to herself:'Good. He' s still asleep.'  
Sky:'Who said that I'm asleep?!'  
Bloom:'Ahhhhhh ... Seriously, why are you always scaring me?'  
Sky:'Yesterday morning, I really didn't want to scare you, but you looked so funny when you're scared and today I scared you purposely to see your funny face again.'  
Sky smiled with a really big smile at Bloom. Bloom struck him on the shoulder.  
Sky:'Ouch ... Hey, what was that for?'  
Bloom:'You know exactly what that was for!'  
Sky:'Okay, I'm sorry that I scared you, I'll never do it again.'  
Bloom:'Thanks.'  
Bloom smiled at Sky, but then Sky just kissed Bloom. Bloom blushed a little bit.  
Bloom:'Sky ...?'  
Sky:'Yeah?'  
Bloom:'When we can find out what the baby will be ...'  
Bloom touched her belly.  
Bloom:' ... I don't want to find out what it will be! I want to know it, when the baby is born. I want that it will be a surprise! Okay?'  
Sky:'Actually, I wanted to ask you the same question.'  
Bloom:'Really?'  
Sky:'Yeah, but now that you asked me the question, I don't have to ask you anymore. So yes, it's okay.'  
Bloom smiled at Sky.  
Sky:'Are you hungry?'  
Bloom:'Yeah.'  
Sky:'Okay, then let's go to the kitchen.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**In Stella's bedroom:**

Stella and Brandon were already awake. Stella was doing something in her big wardrobe. She took a orange dress with yellow and red stars on it out of the wardrobe. She showed it Brandon, who was still laying on the bed.  
Stella:'How about this? Should I wear this today?'  
Brandon:'That's great.'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
So Stella dressed up.  
Stella:'How does it look on me?'  
Brandon:'It looks perfect, just like you are. Perfect!'  
Stella blushed, and then Brandon stood up, walked to Stella and kissed her.  
Stella:'What was that for?'  
Brandon:'Just because I love you.'  
Stella blushed even more.  
Stella:'I'm so hungry right now. Can we go to the kitchen and make us breakfast?'  
Brandon:'Sure.'  
Stella smiled at Brandon, and then he smiled back. And so they walked downstairs to the kitchen too.

**In Musa's bedroom:**

Musa and Riven were already awake. They were just laying on the bed.  
Musa:'Today we have to tell my father that I'm pregnant. I hope that he won't be angry with me. You know him. But I don't know what his reaction will be!'  
Riven:'Oh don't worry. He will be happy!'  
Musa:'But why are you so sure?'  
Riven:'Because, as you said, I know him. And why shouldn't he be happy. He becomes grandfather.'  
Musa:'Okay, you're right.'  
Musa smiled at Riven, and then Riven smiled back. Musa's belly growled, and Riven heard it.  
Riven:'You're hungry, aren't you?'  
Musa:'Yeah. I'm starving.'  
Riven:'Okay, I'm hungry too.'  
So Musa and Riven stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**In Flora's bedroom:**

Flora woke up, but Helia was still asleep. Flora recognized that the light was still on and that Helia and she were still in their normal clothes.  
Flora:'Helia, Helia wake up.'  
Helia opened his eyes slowly.  
Helia:'What is?'  
Flora:'We fell asleep yesterday but we forgot to turn the light off, and we slept with our normal clothes.'  
Helia looked at himself, and then he looked at Flora, and then he recognized that they really slept with their normal clothes.  
Helia:'Oh ... But it isn't bad, is it?'  
Flora:'No, it's not so bad.'  
Flora smiled at Helia, but then Helia just kissed her, and then Flora blushed.  
Helia:'Are you hungry?'  
Flora:'Yeah.'  
Helia:'Okay, then let's go to the kitchen.'  
Flora:'Okay.'  
So Flora and Helia stood up and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**In Aisha's bedroom:**

Roy woke up and recognized that Aisha wasn't in the bed. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door of it.  
Roy:'Aisha? ... Are you here?'  
But Roy didn't see anyone, and no one answered. So Roy walked back to the bed. He saw a letter on the bed. He took it and read it.  
The letter says:  
_'Roy, I had to visit someone today. _  
_And the ones I had to visit are Roxy and her mother._  
_Please don't worry, I'll come back! _  
_And please don't come, I have to do this on my own._  
_And don't tell the others that I'm visiting Roxy._  
_Tell them that I am making a big long stroll or something like that when they ask where I am._  
_Aisha'_  
Roy sighed.  
Roy to himself:'Alright ...'  
Roy dressed up and put the letter into his trousers-pocket. His belly growled loud, and then he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

**In Tecna's bedroom:**

Tecna was already awake, but Timmy was still asleep. Tecna was doing something on the computer. Timmy woke up and realized that Tecna was doing something on the computer.  
Timmy:'Hey, what are you doing there?'  
Tecna:'I'm just writing on the "Love & Pet"-Shop website that the shop has closed for a long time until we're back here in Gardenia.'  
Timmy:'Okay. When are you ready?'  
Tecna:' ... Now.'  
Timmy:'Okay, because I'm hungry.'  
Tecna:'Me too.'  
Timmy:'Then let's go to the kitchen eat breakfast.'  
Tecna:'Okay, but first, I have to turn off the computer.'  
Timmy:'Okay.'  
So Tecna turned off the computer and they walked downstairs to the kitchen to the others.

**In the kitchen:**

Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Musa, Riven, Flora, Helia and Roy were already in the kitchen, were eating breakfast and were talking. And then Tecna and Timmy came in.  
Tecna:'Good morning!'  
The others:'Morning.'  
Timmy to Tecna:'You can sit down, I'll make breakfast for us.'  
Tecna:'Thanks.'  
So Tecna sat down on a chair next to Musa and Timmy made breakfast.  
Bloom to Roy:'Hey Roy, where is Aisha?'  
Roy:'She is making a stroll, a long stroll, so that can take some time until she's here again.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Timmy came with the breakfast to Tecna.  
Timmy:'Breakfast is ready.'  
Tecna smiled, and then Timmy sat down next to her, and then they ate the breakfast.  
Musa to the others:'Riven and I have to go to my father now to tell him that I'm pregnant.'  
Stella:'And why don't you do it with a simple call?'  
Musa:'Because I want to do it personally!'  
Stella:'Okay.'  
Musa and Riven stood up.  
Musa and Riven:'Bye, see you later.'  
The others:'Bye!'  
So Musa and Riven walked outside the shop.  
Bloom to Sky:'We have to tell your parents that I'm pregnant too.'  
Sky:'Yeah, then let's go.'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Bloom and Sky:'Bye.'  
The others:'Bye.'  
So Bloom and Sky stood up and walked outside the shop.


	16. Chapter 16: Why does it have to be her?

Why does it have to be _her_ again?

**In front of the door of Roxy's house:**

Aisha to herself:'Okay ... Now I'm here. I hope they can help me!'  
Aisha rang the bell. Morgana opened the door.  
Morgana:'Ah, finally you're here. Roxy told me that you need our help. I've been waiting for you.'  
Aisha:'Oh, okay.'  
Morgana:'Please, come in.'  
Aisha:'Thanks.'  
Aisha smiled, and then she walked in.

**In the "Love & Pet"-Shop:**

Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Roy, Tecna and Timmy were all watching TV in the living room.  
Stella to Roy:'Hey Roy, why didn't you go with Aisha on the stroll?'  
Roy said nervous:'Be - because she wanted to be alone ...'  
Stella:'O - kay ...'  
Flora to the others:'This is a little bit boring.'  
Helia:'Yeah, but what else should we do?'  
Tecna:'Maybe we can go to the Frutti Music Bar again.'  
Flora:'Okay, why not.'  
So all of them stood up and went to the Frutti Music Bar.

**On Eraklyon:**

Bloom and Sky just landed there with the ship a few seconds ago.  
Bloom:'I hope your parents don't be so angry with me!'  
Sky:'Why should they?'  
Bloom:'Because the don't like me so much at all, and they wanted you to marry Diaspro, but I'm the fault that you didn't!'  
Sky:'Hey, you're not the fault! You are my saviour! And I didn't like Diaspro at all. And they know that I only love you!'  
Bloom:'Alright ...'  
Sky:'Then let's go!'  
Bloom:'Okay.'  
Before they walked out of the ship, Sky kissed Bloom on her cheek.

**In front of the door of the house of Musa's father Noboe:**

Musa to Riven:'Ready?'  
Riven:'Ready!'  
Musa:'Okay.'  
Musa rang the bell. A woman opened the door. Musa looked very puzzled and counfused at the woman.  
Woman:'Who are you?'  
Musa:'Who are _you_?'  
Woman screamed:'Noboe, can you come please?'  
Noboe walked to the door and saw Musa.  
Noboe:'Oh Musa.'  
Noboe smiled, and then he hugged Musa, but Musa was still very confused.  
Musa:'Dad, who is this woman?'  
Noboe:'Uhhhhh ... She's my girlfriend!'  
Musa said very angry:'What? But, but I thought that you didn't want a woman in your life again, except of me?!'  
Noboe:'I thought that too. But then I saw her. It was love at first sight.'  
The woman:'Yeah, it really was. Your dad told me a lot of you and it's nice to meet you. Hi, my name is Mary.'  
After she said that, she held her hand forward to shake hands with Musa and Riven and to greet them, but Musa just looked angry at Mary. And then Mary took her hand back.  
Mary to herself:'Okay, then not.'  
Musa to Noboe:'Dad, seriously?'  
Noboe:'What? I love her!'  
Musa began to cry and ran away.  
Riven:'Noboe, I think you need to talk with her. And you know why.'  
Noboe:'Okay, you're right. I'll search her.'  
Riven:'I'll come with you.'  
Noboe to Mary:'Mary, you wait here.'  
Mary just nodded, and then Riven and Noboe walked away to search after Musa. When they were away, Mary went back into the house and closed the door.

**In Roxy's house:**

Morgana to Aisha:'We can go to living room, Roxy is waiting there.'  
Aisha:'Okay.'  
So they walked to the living room.  
Aisha:'Hi Roxy.'  
Roxy:'Hi Aisha.'  
Aisha and Morgana sat down on the couch where Roxy were already sitting.  
Morgana:'Okay Aisha. How can we help you?'  
Aisha:'Well, you remember when Nabu died?'  
Morgana:'Yes.'  
Aisha:'Okay, since then I had nightmares about his death every night. And it was always the same nightmare.'  
Morgana:'Okay ...'  
Aisha:'Yeah, and since the day before yesterday, I have a different dream. In that dream, Nabu didn't die, and I think that the dream wants to tell me something.'  
Morgana:'It's not usual that you dream always the same dream. But why did the dream change?  
Aisha:'I don't know really. I thought that you can help my with that. I think that the dream wants to tell me that I can bring Nabu back.'  
Morgana:'Mhhhhhhhhhm ...'  
Aisha:'Maybe my Sirenix-Guardian can help me!'  
Morgana:'Then try it.'  
Aisha took her Sirenix-Box out.  
Aisha:'Sirenix-Guardian, I need your help!'  
The Sirenix-Guardian came out of the box.  
Sirenix-Guardian:'How can I help you Aisha.'  
Aisha:'I know that I already used my wish to help Nereus! But is there a chance to get a second wish?'  
Sirenix-Guardian:'Yeah, actually there is a chance.'  
Aisha:'Really?'  
Sirenix-Guardian:'Yes, but I can only satisfy you the wish, if you really want it. And first of all, I need to know what your wish is.'  
Aisha:'My only wish is that my Nabu is alive again.'  
A little tear came out of Aisha's eye.  
Sirenix-Guardian:'But you don't want it enough!'  
Aisha:'What? Don't you know that I miss Nabu so so much?'  
Sirenix-Guardian:'Yes, I know, but it's still not enough!'  
Morgana to the Sirenix-Guardian:'But what should she do so that it's enough that you desire the wish?'  
Sirenix-Guardian:'You have to believe in that wish. You have to believe in yourself that the wish come true, no matter how weird it sounds or is!'  
Aisha:' ... But ...'  
But before Aisha could speak the whole sentence, the Sirenix-Guardian went back into the box.  
Aisha:'Oh man ...'  
Roxy:'Now you know what to do!'  
Aisha put the box back where it came from.  
Aisha:'But I don't know how.'  
Morgana:'It comes when the time is ready for it!'  
Aisha:'And when is it?'  
Morgana:'I don't know, you have to figure it out by yourself. Just like the Sirenix-Guardian said. You have to believe in yourself.'  
Aisha:'Alright, thanks for your help anyway.'  
Morgana smiled. Aisha stood up and walked outside the house back to the shop.

**In the Frutti Music Bar:**

Stella, Brandon, Flora, Helia, Roy, Tecna and Timmy walked to the table they sat yesterday. And so, they sat down. Klaus came.  
Klaus:'Hi. Do you want something to drink?'  
Helia spoke for all:'Yes, the same as always.'  
Klaus:'Okay.'  
Tecna:'Hey Klaus, where's Roxy? I haven't seen her here at all. Doesn't she work here?'  
Klaus:'She wanted to stay home today.'  
Tecna:'Oh ... Okay.'  
Klaus walked back where he came from and made the drinks.

**A few minutes later:**

Klaus came with the drinks.  
Klaus:'Here are your drinks.'  
Stella spoke for all:'Thanks.'  
Klaus smiled, and then he walked back again where he came from.

**In front of the palace of Eraklyon:**

Bloom and Sky walked in. But in the first room, they saw no one. But Sky knew that his parents are the most time where they always were. In the room where the big two chairs are where they always sit in. So Bloom and Sky walked to the room.

**In front of the room:**

Bloom and Sky walked in. They were a few metres away from Sky's parents. Sky's first sight was Lady (his dog), and she ran to him so fast that no one could stop her and so Lady and Sky crushed nothing bad happened with them. Lady licked all over his face.  
Sky:'Yeah Lady, I missed you too.'  
Sky smiled.  
But Bloom didn't care about Lady or Sky right now, because she looked shocked at Diaspro who was standing next to Sky's parents.  
Bloom said shocked:' ... Sky ...?!'  
Sky stood up and looked at Bloom, but she didn't looked at him, she looked at his parents. So Sky looked at his parents too, but then he realized that Bloom didn't look at his parents at all. She looked at Diaspro.  
Sky:'Oh oh ...'  
Bloom:'Yeah ...'  
Bloom and Sky walked to Sky's parents.  
Sky said angry:'Mom, Dad, what is she doing here?'  
Erendor:'She came to ...'  
Diaspro:'I came to apologize!'  
Erendor:'She want to apologize what she did to you, to Bloom and to Eraklyon.'  
Bloom said sarcastic:'And you really believe her? She bewitched Sky to love her. She's not normal anymore, she's crazy. Well I think she never was normal so ...'  
Diaspro:'But I'm really sorry!'  
Bloom and Sky:'But we don't believe you!'  
Diaspro:'But I'm telling the truth. I'm really, really sorry what I did to both of you.'  
Bloom:'But I don't believe you anyway.'  
Sky:'Diaspro, can you please go. Bloom and I have to talk with my parents alone.'  
Erendor:'No, she can also hear what you have to tell us.'  
Sky:'Alright, but I warn you Diaspro. You won't be happy to hear this.'  
Bloom thought:'Ha! Now she's all getting back what she did to me!'  
Sky:'Bloom, say it.'  
Bloom:'Okay ... I'm pregnant.'  
Diaspro got red with anger!  
Diaspro screamed angry:'WHAT?'  
Sky:'Hey, I warned you!'  
Diaspro walked mad over to Bloom, and when she stood before her, Diaspro gave her a slap! Sky was so angry at Diaspro that he slaped her too.  
Sky screamed:'What is up with you to slap my girlfriend? Leave us alone! NOW!'  
But Diaspro didn't move a bit.  
Diaspro:'She doesn't deserve to get pregnant, especially not from you! She doesn't deserve you at all. I should be the one who gets pregnant from you!'  
Sky:'BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU! I LOVE BLOOM! I ONLY LOVE BLOOM! AND I NEVER EVER WILL LOVE YOU! And do you remember when you bewitched me. Well, I felt nothing but anger for you at the moment! AND NO LEAVE US ALONE!'  
Diaspro didn't say anything more, she just walked out of the palace.  
Sky to Erendor:'See, that's just what I mean.'  
Erendor:'Ohh ...'  
Sky to Bloom:'Is everything alright.'  
Bloom:'Yeah. It wasn't so hard at all. But I knever knew that you can get _so _angry. It was a little bit scary.'  
Sky:'I never will be _so _angry again. I promise, but I just hate Diaspro.'  
Bloom smiled.  
Bloom:'I hate her too.'  
Samara:'Okay, besides this whole thing which happened a minute ago. Bloom, you said you're pregnant, is it true, or was it just to get Diaspro angry?'  
Bloom:'It is the truth. I am pregnant.'  
Sky:'And Mom, Dad, please don't be angry with Bloom too.'  
Erendor:'Why should we?'  
Bloom and Sky said confused:'Huuuh?'*  
Erendor:'What, can't I be happy?'  
Sky:'Yes, but we thought you get angry with Bloom!'  
Erendor:'No ... I know you love her. But I'm sorry, I didn't knew that Diaspro ...'  
Sky:'It's okay dad. We're a little bit used to get something to hear from Diaspro. But I think it's over now.'  
Bloom:'Thank you Sky.'  
Sky smiled.  
Sky:'I'll do everything to protect you.'  
Bloom blushed.  
Bloom to Sky's parents:'But I'm glad now that you're not angry with me, but we have to go now.'  
Erendor and Samara:'Okay, goodbye.'  
Bloom and Sky:'Bye.'  
So Bloom and Sky walked back to the ship and flew back to Gardenia.  
Erendor:'The little fight here was a little bit funny to watch.'  
Samara:'Hey, don't say that. Our son has been through a lot, and because of that, he's allowed to freak out a little bit.'  
Erendor:'Alright ...'


End file.
